Taking Over Me
by Demon of the Night
Summary: One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget... please RR! FINISHED
1. Midnight Chat

One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget...   
  
Taking Over Me   
  
Chapter 1: Midnight Chat   
  
The wind howled, softly, as it roamed through the streets and into people's windows like a bandit looking to steal. The moon was the friend of any and all who couldn't sleep.   
  
Like one particular young lady, who tossed and turned several times in her bed. Laying on her back and giving out a final sigh, she sat up. It was for certain that sleep would not be granted in any such way. She rubbed her temples and looked out the large window next to her bed. The night was calming and relaxing, yet why was she deprived from sleep?   
  
Shaking her head and forgetting sleep all together, she climbed out of bed. Her beautiful blue night gown swayed as she walked closer to the window. Her mind was troubled by the last events of the month and it seemed to have taken a deeper effect on her than she had thought it would.   
  
Particularly those concerning Terra and Beast boy.   
  
Raven groaned as the thoughts of the two began to cloud her mind once more. Sitting back into a chair nearby the window, she continued to gaze out at the lake, but more at the moon that sat in the sky all alone.   
  
"Why do such thoughts haunt me?" she began to wonder as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Beast boy should mean nothing to me, yet I feel that I should be with him right now. Comforting him..."   
  
Sighing, she thought back to the look Beast boy gave her when he walked into the room that night. That night when her and the other Titans had defeated all the of the Slade 'robots' with all the effort they had. The night they found out the truth.   
  
"Beast boy?" Starfire called out to the changeling as he walked in.   
  
Everyone looked up from their mental battles and at the green Titan. He was different. His goofy smile, which Raven had hated for so long, was no where to be found. His eyes were sunken. Full of pain and anger, making Raven a little afraid to go near him.   
  
Raven bit her lip as she thought back to that look he gave her, especially. And, what he said to her only wished she would crawl into a hole and wait for death to arrive.   
  
"You got your wish, Rae," he said softly as tears seemed to glisten in his soft green eyes. "Terra sold us out to Slade," he replied as he narrowed his eyes and swallowed back tears. "You were right... I hope you are happy, now."   
  
Why he had said her wish was received, Raven was not sure. She only wished that she could heal his pain and have the old Beast boy back. The one who constantly told jokes and tried desperately to make her, at least, smile.   
  
Things finally were coming back together, it seemed. It only took a week or so for Beast boy to never mention Terra or frown. One time in particular stuck out in her mind.   
  
They were driving to their favorite pizza place; the whole gang. Beast boy seemed happy as ever, though Raven could see right through him. To see the pain he hid under his mask of jokes and smiles. It reminded her of herself, hiding all she felt under a thin line of covering that she knew everyone could see though. His last joke was nearly bringing Raven over the edge of insanity.  
  
Cringing at punch line, Raven looked out the window. "Pull over," she suddenly ordered in a dry wit voice. "I think I'm going to be sick."   
  
She couldn't help, but smile now at the look of desperation Beast boy gave her.   
  
"Come on, Raven!" Beast boy pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "You know, I'm hilarious! And, I'm not going to stop until I get you to smile!"   
  
Raven sighed and looked back out the window. "He really cares that much about getting me to smile?" she wondered as she rubbed her eyes. "Why?" she began to ask herself.   
  
Of course, Raven would tell him over and over that she couldn't feel such emotions. Happiness, pain, or fear, but the more she seemed to tell him, the harder he seemed to try. Perhaps, it was because Beast boy took the front seat and witnessed what no one else witnessed; her mind.   
  
That day was so perfect in Raven's mind. To her, everything felt as if life was getting back on the right track in the very moment. Yet, of course, she had to destroy it like she always did.   
  
Raven's only concern then was not letting Beast boy fall into the same trap. She, herself, was shocked to find him by her side when Terra, the one he cared about more than life itself, attacked her. Everything from then on became a blur. And, the blur didn't seem to clear until Raven approached the statue of Terra.   
  
She felt angry and sick. Angry, because she had run instead of helping Terra and sick with herself for thinking there was something she could have done. More emotions seemed to surface when seeing Beast boy's face as he placed the plague under Terra. She felt more sorry for him than anything else.   
  
If only she could bring herself to feel. Then, it seemed, that everything would be all right for her. This pain would subside instead of hide within her, waiting and wanting to escape. Sighing once more, she stood up and decided to get a early start on the day.   
  
She groaned when realizing that it was only three in the morning. "Some early start," she muttered, plainly as she walked over to her closet and grabbed a robe.   
  
Lazily, she wrapped her body into the robe and tied it securely at the waist. It was a dark blue, much like her night gown; her favorite color. Stretching a little big more and moving her neck to get rid of the stiffness in it, she walked out of her room.   
  
These halls brought back much memory. One memory of when Cyborg and Beast boy had exited her mind and joined Robin and Starfire in the hallway. One of the rare chances of seeing Beast boy with that happy sparkle in his eyes. That sparkle that Raven could not see any longer since the 'death' of Terra.   
  
Whether it was a compulsive need to reflect on the past or just subconscious thinking, something caused Raven to stop in front of a particular door. Turning her body fully towards the door, she looked up and read the name inscribed on the front. Terra's name in big bold letters, much like how Raven's name was in her door.   
  
Her mind leaped back to when Raven first took Terra to this room. How naive she was to have trusted her. In her home. Sighing, she shook her head and followed the hallway further down until she reached a large door. As she reached this door, it slid opened, revealing a new room.   
  
The kitchen was dark. The only light provided was the little light above the stove. Raven made her way through the darkness. She loved the dark. It provided a safe haven for her. A easier way to live, keeping her hidden from the outside world. As she reached the stove, where she usually kept her kettle at, she noticed she wasn't alone.   
  
Looking over her shoulder, she could make out someone at the kitchen table. Their body was slumped over the table, itself, seeming to rest their head on their hands. From the bad hair cut and purple shirt, Raven's best guess was that it was Beast boy.   
  
At first, she didn't acknowledge him. Seemingly to go about her business as she filled up the kettle and placed it over the stove. Finally, his head lifted up and he peered over at her as if noticing her for the first time.   
  
"Couldn't sleep?" he guessed; his voice was dry and stoic, reminding her of the way she talked.   
  
She kept a straight face as she turned around and gave him a soft look. This was a look that no one saw. And, that no one will ever see besides him. "Guilty," she muttered, resuming a unemotional expression as she turned back around to wander about for a cup. "What about you? Dreaming of Terra, again?"   
  
His ears perked up, the way they always do when something interesting was happening. "How'd you know?" he asked in surprise in shock, waking him up from his mild state.   
  
"You are talking to a empathy here," she pointed out as she found a suitable cup. Sighing, she placed the cup down on the counter and turned to face him. "Do you wish to talk about it?" she offered as she neared the table, hesitant.   
  
"Talk?" he repeated as if the word were all so new to him. "You mean, with you?"   
  
"Look, Beast boy," she suddenly snapped, seeming to lose the patience she had little of. "This is hard enough as it is! Why are you making it worse?"  
  
Beast boy gave her a look of mild shock. As she turned around, he stood up and slammed his hand on the table. Raven jumped at the sudden sound and immediately gave Beast boy a look of fear. Noticing what he had done, he looked up at her, ashamed and guilty.   
  
"I'm sorry," he finally replied in a low voice. "I've just been... out of it, lately."   
  
Giving him a stern look, she folded her hands over her chest and looked on. "I've noticed," she spat out, but finally gave in. "I know, you've been under a lot of stress and everything, but don't forget that you still have us."   
  
Beast boy looked down at the table and nodded. "I know," he replied. "I just don't know what I want anymore."   
  
Raven gave him a confused look. Before she could respond, the kettle began to whistle. Turning her head and immediately going for the small tea pot, she turned back to him. "Do you want some?" she asked, gesturing to the tea.   
  
"I'm not sure I'll like it," he admitted, meekly as he sat back down at the table.   
  
"Don't matter," she responded as she reached for another cup.   
  
As she prepared a cup of tea for the both of them, Raven was having a inner battle. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous while talking to Beast boy. He had been her friend long enough. What was so different about it now? What changed that made Raven weak at the knees each time he looked at her with those piercing green eyes.   
  
Shaking her head and seeming to want to avoid any more battles with herself, she placed the kettle back on the stove. Looking back to make sure he hadn't left before grabbing the cups, carefully and balancing them as she walked over to the table.   
  
Silently, she set down his cup in front of him before talking a seat across the table. "Thanks," he muttered as he eyed the tea, suspiciously.   
  
He continued to study Raven as she took the cup in her hands and brought it near her lips. Prior to sipping from it, she blew lightly across the liquid. Beast boy looked down as he took the cup into his hands. Mimicking Raven, he blew across the cup and took a sip from it. As he lifted his head up, he found Raven staring at him as if waiting for a evaluation of the tea.   
  
He attempted to laugh as he placed the cup down and pointed to it. "Not bad," he lied as he grinned for the first time in a month. "Going to take some getting use to, though."   
  
Raven closed her eyes and shrugged. "Suit yourself," she replied with a small smile.   
  
"So, um," he began with a short cough. "Why couldn't you sleep?"   
  
Raven froze, wanting to ask herself the very same question. "Too much on my mind," she guessed with a shrug. As she placed the cup back down on the table, she began to study the steam that lifted up from the liquid and disappeared into the air.   
  
"Pretty much explains my life nowadays," Beast boy replied as he drifted off into thought.   
  
In the old days, Raven would usually crack a cynical remark about Beast boy not having a brain or such when he said such a comment. Now, all she could find herself doing was studying his sad and longing expression as she played with her tea.   
  
"I wish we could all go back to the way things were before this all happened," Raven suddenly said as she leaned back into her chair. "There's too much drama here for me to deal with."   
  
"You're emotions," Beast boy breathed out, knowing full well what haunted Raven. "I just wish Terra was here."   
  
"Look, I know you and I haven't been the closest of friends, but-" Raven began, but stopped as Beast boy gave her a strange look.   
  
"What?" he asked, suddenly interrupted her from what she was saying. "What do you mean by that? I've always thought of you as one of my closest friends here."   
  
"What?" Raven found herself asking in shock. "I thought you didn't care about me."   
  
"Well, Rae," he began as he leaned back a little in his chair. "I always had it in my mind that you thought of me as a little green vegetable, who can't tell a joke if his life depended on it."   
  
"I do think of you as that," Raven found herself saying in a rather joking way.   
  
They paused for a moment and stared. Suddenly, Beast boy began to chuckle, causing Raven to laugh softly. He paused once more and pointed towards her with a knowing look across his face.   
  
"See, told you I'd make you to laugh one day," he reminded her as he winked at her.   
  
Suddenly realizing what he meant, she shook her head and smiled. "Does that mean you are going to stop trying to make me laugh?"   
  
He paused for a moment as if searching for the answer inside of himself. "Of course not," Beast boy replied as he shook his head. "That's how our relationship works. I try and make you laugh and you make your sarcastic remarks about me."   
  
The fact that they even shared a connection at the moment made Raven smile for no reason. For a split second, she actually found meaning in her life. And, all she could do was continue to watch him as he took a few more sips of tea.   
  
"Beast boy," Raven began, feeling as if there was more she had to say to him. "I know Terra and you were really close and... I'm sorry about everything..."   
  
"Don't be," he shook his head as he closed his eyes. "She chose her own path. I still have to chose mine."   
  
"As do I," Raven breathed out as she felt a shiver run through her body. "I feel like I could have done something to help her."   
  
"Don't feel like that," Beast boy interrupted. "It was something she felt she had to do. And, only she alone could have done it."   
  
"When did you get so wise on us?" Raven suddenly asked out of nowhere. "You seem so mature now."   
  
"Do I?" Beast boy laughed out as he placed a hand behind his head. "Guess that's what happens when dealing with death and all..."   
  
"She's not really dead," Raven pointed out. "Just turned to stone and I meant what I said before. We will find a way to reverse the effect on her."   
  
"Why?" Beast boy asked after a moment. "I mean, I thought you didn't like her. Remember? She was evil."   
  
She frowned and looked down at her tea once more. "Yeah, but if it will make you happy then I will do all I can to bring her back," she replied before looking up at him. "For you."   
  
He placed a hand behind his neck and laughed, suddenly. "Gee, Rae... you really care that much?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Raven suddenly found herself retorting in a rather low and offended voice. Her eyes moved from the tea in her cup to his face.   
  
He had grown quiet and puzzled as he relaxed back into his chair. His eyes were glued to his cup as he seemed to afraid to answer or look back up at her pale face. "I'm sorry," he quietly responded.   
  
"For what?" she asked, quietly.  
  
It was clear to him that Raven didn't want to start any more conversations about Terra or what had happened. So, deciding to withdraw from it all entirely, he looked away.   
  
"Nothing," he answered as he kept his gaze away from her. "Never mind..."   
  
Raven decided not to push him. Instead, she found herself very interested in knowing what the time was. Gazing over, lazily, she found the digital clock hanging on the wall nearby and sighed. "It's almost four," she observed, softly.   
  
Beast boy took this time to gaze over at the clock, as well. Shrugging as if not really caring about the time, he looked back down at tea. "Great," he replied, sternly. "The others will get up soon and then we can have a big day of training..."   
  
"That's our job, remember?" Raven replied in a stale voice. She stood up, feeling that there was nothing more she could do sitting down. She sighed as she took her cup and headed over to the sink.   
  
"I know it's our job," Beast boy retorted in a defensive manner. "I just don't really want to right now..."   
  
"What do you want to quit the team or something?" Raven asked as she turned from the sink to look at him. "Is that what will make you happy?"   
  
Beast boy looked away. Part of him was hurt by the way she quickly dismissed any effort to stop him from making a decision on leaving the team. "No," he hesitantly answered. "That wouldn't..."  
  
"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself and about Terra!" she quickly snapped, feeling all control slip away from her. "Move on!"   
  
She stopped in realization. How could she talk to him like that? She hadn't come in here looking for a fight, yet here she was practically asking for a bout with him. And, that is what she got for Beast boy looked up in anger as he stood up and approached her.   
  
"Move on?!" he repeated in hurt and hatred. He felt torn by her words. "I'm not you, Raven!" he found himself yelling at her as he approached her with ease. "I can't just forget about someone without another thought about it! I, unlike you, can feel! Maybe you should open up from time to time and then you could actually see that..."   
  
He trailed off, noticing the hurt look reflecting in her eyes. Sighing, he looked away in shame. Raven, however, could only continue to stare at his green face. A look of pain and anger casting over her face. He had hit the soft spot. The area that she tried to avoid, because it pained her too much to even think about it. Swallowing hard, she looked down and nodded.   
  
"So, is that what you think of me?" Raven asked, suddenly in a calm and low voice. "A freak?"   
  
"What?" he gasped out in surprise. Looking over at her, he shook his head. "I never said that..."   
  
"You didn't have to," she whispered, finally noticing how close they stood to each other. "I could see it in your eyes."   
  
Moving away from him, she took two steps forward, but was stopped by him. He had grabbed her wrist and held her back, pushing her slightly toward the counter. He gazed into her eyes, looking deeper than anyone had ever looked. As if trying to find something she was hiding behind those pupils.   
  
"Beast boy?" she called out to him, feeling powerless to stop him from whatever he was planning to do. Her attention was draw to his perfect lips. Looking down and watching as they parted from each one another, she sighed and settled back. "What are you doing?" she wondered as she looked up into his eyes, finding his gaze had not left her.   
  
Not answering her, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her. She felt lost for a moment, not knowing where she was or what she was doing. Suddenly, she found herself closing her eyes and settling into the kiss with ease. Responding, slowly, she parted her lips, giving him more access to her mouth and letting out a sigh at the same time.   
  
For a moment, he could feel her tense up as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a bold move and he had thought when he did that she would have sent him into another dimension. Or worse, into her mind. His confidence was regained when he felt her part her lips and breath into the kiss with satisfaction.   
  
After another long moment of this, Raven slipped both her arms up his chest and then locked them into place behind his neck. His hands found her waist, where he pulled her closer to him and continued the kiss with eagerness. He could feel her quiver for a moment in surprise at this, but like before, she quickly settled into his touch.   
  
The moment didn't last long. Thanks to Raven's uncontrollable emotions. For one of the cups in the sink glowed a black color and then exploded, causing the two to break apart. Sighing and looking away, Beast boy turned his head away from her. Raven could only look on in silence, watching him as he pulled away from her.   
  
He kept his close for a moment, still reliving the moments they shared in his mind. A death like silence filled the air around them. Beast boy slowly turned back to look at her, seeing her confused and dazed look. He shook his head and reached out for her, only to drop his arms to his side and turned away. Half disappointed and ashamed, he sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry," he breathed out, afraid to look at her. Afraid to even move. Shaking his head a little more, he turned fully around and headed out of the kitchen without another word.   
  
Raven watched as he pulled away and disappeared into the darkness of the kitchen. Wide eyed and still hanging on the moment they shared, she leaned against the counter and sighed. Lifting up her fingers, she touched her lips with care. "So am I," she suddenly whispered out, knowing that he had left the room. "So am I..."   
  
End Chapter   
  
After Notes   
  
Hmm... I have some ideas to continue this story... but I'm not sure if I should. What do you guys think? Should I turn this into another epic for you all?   
  
I hope to see the reviewers from All You Needed and Like Lovers Do return while I write this story. You can expect a lot more drama and a little more angst in this story. It's going to be a little bit different than my previous stories, but I hope it can be just as good.   
  
So, how did the kiss affect these two? You are going to have to come back for the next chapter to find out. See ya later!   
Send me a review and let me your thoughts!   
  



	2. The Morning After

One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget...   
  
Taking Over Me   
  
Chapter 2: Morning After   
  
The night soon disappeared as dawn kissed the sky around 5:30 in the morning. Raven had sat in the chair by her window for nearly two hours watching as the stars disappeared from the dark blue sky and as the sun rose from it's hiding spot to meet her. Her mind was clouded by confusion by what had happened only hours prior to that moment.   
  
To her it felt like it never happened. Like she had dreamed it up. And the dream was one of those dreams that felt so real, but wasn't the truth. All her head. However, she knew better than that. Even as she denied it ever happening, she could still feel her lips tingling now and then with the warm afterglow. It was the only proof that she had that it all happened.   
  
But, now what? What was she going to do when she went down there into the kitchen to get her tea? How should she react when she saw Beast boy? How would Beast boy react? Would Beast boy even show up to breakfast? All these questions exploded in her mind as she continued to glance at the clock.   
  
She could skip breakfast and go down later for some tea, but she knew if she did not full fill her daily ritual then Starfire would arrive at her door, demanding to know what was wrong. And, at the moment that was one thing Raven did not need to deal with. There was no avoiding it. She had to go down like everyday.   
  
Feeling stressed and tired, she turned away from the window and looked on around her room. She could have sworn she heard something explode behind her. It wouldn't be anything new. This sort of thing happened all the time when she built enough frustration or anxiety in herself. All that pent up stress usually found a way to escape by taking out it's anger on inanimate objects.   
  
It was time to start a new day and face life. Shaking her head, she dragged herself out of the room to go back down to the kitchen.   
  
As she walked, her mind continued to haunt her over everything that happened between her and Beast boy. Why had that kiss happened? And, why did she love it so? Closing her eyes for a split second, she swallowed hard and looked on. For a moment, she could still feel the sensation on her lips that Beast boy left behind.   
  
The kitchen was quiet. On normal days, Beast boy and Cyborg would fight over what to eat for breakfast while Starfire would try and break them apart. That was where Raven would usually enter commenting on how pin headed her two team mates actually were. Robin would then come in telling them about their daily training session or about a new case with a new criminal.   
  
No, today was different. Instead of fighting with Cyborg, Beast boy sat alone at the table, eating some home made tofu, or at least pretending to. Cyborg, however, stood at the stove, questioning out loud why Beast boy hadn't started an argument with him about 'normal' food.   
  
Raven gazed at Cyborg as he continued to cook his food. Deciding not to say anything, she walked over to the refrigerator and took out a already made cup of tea. Moving to the microwave, she placed the cup inside and waited for it to heat up. For some reason or another, she felt oddly out of place as she tuned in and out at what Cyborg was muttering about while he cooked. From time to time, she'd steal glances at Beast boy, who played with his food using his fork.  
  
Looking away as he moved his eyes to gaze at her, she could feel her heart beat quicken. Why do I feel this way? she wondered. Beast boy is Beast boy! Nothing special about him... she paused, sneaking a quick peek at him. Is there?   
  
Just as her thoughts deepened, Robin and Starfire entered the kitchen. The two were in a deep conversation about the equipment that Robin used to train. It seemed they didn't even notice the other three titans as they walked in and sat down beside Beast boy at the table.   
  
Sitting with them was out of the question. Whenever those two got together and started talking about anything at all, Raven would always have to just leave. She always felt out of place when she was around them. Always there to notice the secret looks that Robin and Starfire shared while she remained unnoticed by the pair.  
  
Looking away from them, her attention was drawn to the microwave. "Rae?" a deep and calming voice called out to her. "Rae?"   
Raven jumped in shock and placed a hand on her chest. Turning, she found Cyborg beside her with a concerned look on his face. "You scared me," she explained in a failed attempt to sound serious.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked in a stern voice, almost hesitant at first. "You seem kind of... out of it this morning..."   
  
She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm fine," she muttered in response, hoping that the half human would take that as a fair enough answer.   
  
Nodding in understandment, he looked away. "If you need anything... I'll be in the garage..." he calmly stated as he didn't give her another look.   
  
She watched as he pushed past her towards the table. It was always Cyborg that held out a hand for her nowadays. He was always there if she needed someone to talk. Since the incident with his car and Gizmo, Raven had actually visited him more in the garage. She knew that she could tell Cyborg things and he wouldn't go telling other people. At the same time, she knew Cyborg wouldn't judge her when she told him something. And, it seemed the same thing went with him, because he started confiding in her about his past life.   
  
Their relationship seemed to take a turn when Terra joined the Titans. Cyborg usually found Raven down in the garage reading her book more than she normally did. When asking her why she didn't just read in the living room, Raven began to confess everything she felt about Terra and her living there. It felt nice to Raven, having someone to listen as she talked of things such as her suspicions of Terra, even thought Cyborg usually tried to talk her out of thinking such things.   
  
Smiling, silently, she turned back towards the microwave. Seeing that the timer had gone off only minutes earlier. Sighing, she took out the cup, carefully.  
  
Beast boy didn't dare try and take a look at Raven. Since she had arrived into the kitchen that morning, he did his best to try and keep his eyes off her. And, most of all, his thoughts.   
  
Since the kiss, all he could think about was her. All he could see was her face and the way her body moved when she walked. He could smell her delicious scent. She had taken over him, completely in a way no other girl had before. Terra had never done this to him, so why did Raven have this effect on him? He couldn't understand any of it.   
  
Shaking his head once more, he sighed. You've got to stop thinking that way, BB! he shouted towards himself. She doesn't want you! You're a vegetable in her mind! Get over that god damn kiss! It meant nothing.   
  
Resting his head in his hand, he continued to play with his tofu with his fork. He was tired and exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and forget that the last few days ever happened. Stress was something that Beast boy could not deal well with. And, he really didn't want the other Titans to know, especially Raven, that he was stressed and most of all why he was stressed.   
  
"So, big training day," Robin reminded them. His eyes moved from Cyborg. Then he looked over at Beast boy and immediately noticed his dazed look. He looked at Raven, who was looking out the window with a distant look on her face. Getting the feeling that he was being ignored, Robin stood up and cleared his throat. "Is anyone actually planning to come?"   
  
Raven's eyes moved away from the window towards her leader. Shaking her head as a answer, she looked back outside. "I need to meditate," she responded in a low voice.   
  
Cyborg pointed to the door with his thumb. "I've got car repairs," he explained with a wink while he continued to shove large amounts of food into mouth. "Need to get it fixed today."  
  
Robin, slightly irritated, turned towards Beast boy with a angry look on his face. "What's your excuse, Beast boy?"   
  
The green boy continued to play with his tofu, seeming to not even notice Robin or any of the other Titans. Starfire made her way beside the green boy and poked him in the head with a finger.   
  
"What troubles you, friend?" she quickly asked, seeing no reaction when she tried to get his attention.   
  
Raven eyed Beast boy with a somewhat fearful look on her face. Looking away, shamefully, she began to finish her tea. "I'm going to go, now..." she muttered as she placed the cup into the sink and headed out of the kitchen.   
  
By now, Beast boy awoke to the real world. Perking up his head, he watched Raven leave with a sad look on his face. Getting up, he took his plate to the sink. He didn't say anything as he quickly turned from the sink and walked out the door.   
  
"That was weird," Robin observed as he placed a hand on his chin. "Something is up with those two..."   
  
"Do you think it had anything to do with Terra?" Cyborg asked, uncertainly.   
  
The subject of Terra seemed to be a very fragile even after all the time had past since her 'death'. The three Titans looked at each other, each with a serious look on their face.   
  
"There was a lot of tension between those two the whole time we knew Terra," Robin began with a dazed look on his face that indicated his deep thinking. "Maybe they got into a bad fight or something."   
  
"Perhaps I should go to Raven and have a 'girl talk'?" Starfire offered with a frown on her lips. "Perhaps she will share with me."   
  
"You could try," Cyborg began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's been kind of out of it this morning, though."   
  
"I shall do my best," Starfire exclaimed as she left the kitchen with a new mission on her mind.   
  
Raven sighed as she sat down on her bed. She couldn't figure out how to deal with all the emotions that came to her. Exhausted and unsure of what to do, she fell back into her bed and gazed up at the ceiling. She placed two fingers on her bottom lip while she thought over what had occurred the night before. The look of sorrow on Beast boy's face when he left still hung in her mind.   
  
Why? Came the question again, haunting her just like the kiss. Why had he done it? He loved Terra...   
  
Or at least she thought he loved Terra. The truth being, she could not really tell what emotion he felt around her. The first minute it was pure love, the next hate, and then sympathy. Raven had a hard enough time dealing with her own jealousy to worry about how Beast boy felt.   
  
Jealousy?! she sat up in shock at her own thoughts. I couldn't have been jealous... could I?   
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous of Terra. Raven was jealous of the way Terra easily got a hold of her powers, while she was still working on the part of her life. She was jealous by the way Starfire easily took her under her wing and how quickly they became great friends, somewhat leaving her in the dust. She was jealous of how easily Terra gained everyone's trust when Raven knew in her mind that the others still doubted her loyalty to the team.   
  
Most of all, she was jealous by the way she was with Beast boy. She didn't even know why at first. It was true, though. While Terra stayed with them, Beast boy hadn't made a single joke to Raven or tried to make her laugh. It was always about Terra. When she finally betrayed the Titans, Beast boy seemed to pull away for a good while from everyone.   
  
Then, it happened. He walked into the kitchen one morning with that silly grin on his face and made a joke about Raven. Of course, she was angry at the joke being directed solely at her, yet inside she was thrilled to see they were regaining what they lost.   
  
Then finally, the most significant thing happened between them two that could possibly ruin their friendship. They shared a kiss. It wasn't even the type of kiss that a friend would give another when leaving, but the lover type of kiss. A kiss Raven never imagined having with anyone, much less with Beast boy.   
  
Shaking her head, she knew her relationship with Beast boy was now strained. She was not sure how to fix such a thing and it was all because of one little kiss.   
  
It wasn't little, she corrected herself. It was long and meaningful. Or at least, I think so.   
  
All she could was sit up and shake her head over and over. "He's Beast boy," she scolded herself. "Not your type," she tried desperately to convince herself.   
  
She sat back in her bed and closed her eyes. His face flashed into her mind. His smile seemed to draw the most of her attention as she thought of his laugh. The way he kept trying to get her to laugh or at least smile. Or, how he ate tofu at the table and fought over what was food and what wasn't food with Cyborg. How he whined when he lost a video game match.   
  
She opened her eyes and sighed. "I don't believe this," she muttered, miserably as she sat up and gazed out the window at the perfect blue skies outside.   
  
While Raven continued to go over everything in her mind, Beast boy stood in his room with a unsure look on his face. He scratched the back of his neck as he sighed in exhaustion. Slowly, he made his way towards the dozens of pictures on the drawer.   
  
He loved pictures. He had one of each of the Titans and of him with them. He looked over at a picture of Raven. It was the only one he had of her. She was glaring at the camera from behind a book that she usually read in her spare time. That was Raven. Either reading, meditating, or drinking tea. Beast boy didn't know what she found in those things.   
  
Shaking his head a little, he looked over at a picture of Robin and Cyborg. Robin had his back to Cyborg and Cyborg had his own back against Robin. The two were looking at the camera and the two were smirking while holding up peace signs with their hands. Them two were like brothers to Beast boy and he'd never trade them for anything. Smiling a little at the picture, he looked over at a picture of Starfire.   
  
If he considered Robin and Cyborg his brothers, then Starfire was definitely like a sister to him. He found it amusing when she took certain Earth customs into the wrong account. And, he loved how she was always there for everyone even when they really didn't need it.   
  
He turned back to look at the picture of Raven. He realized he never considered Raven like a sister, but just like someone there. He gave a puzzled look at his own thought. Did that mean Raven meant nothing to him? That she was just there in his heart, but had no significant category.   
  
No, he even told Raven that she was his closest friend. Was that all she was to him? While the others held a more significant place in his heart, was Raven just another friend of his?   
  
Beast boy couldn't believe what he was thinking. After all they had been through together, he felt ashamed. He sighed and walked over to his bed, taking her picture with him. He tried desperately to figure out what he felt for her, but all that came to mind was the kiss they shared.   
  
Then another thought came to Beast boy, making him stand up. Looking a little bit shocked, he turned to the mirror and gazed at his reflection. "If I feel this way about Raven," he began in a slow voice. "What does she think about me, then?"   
  
Raven continued to stare out the window. For a moment she was lost in thought, until a knock interrupted her peaceful, yet troubled thoughts. Looking over at the door, lazily she asked who had the nerve to bother her.   
  
"It is I, your dear friend, Starfire," the alien answered in a meek voice from behind the closed door. "I wish to engage in a 'girl talk' with you."   
  
Raven groaned at the sudden invite. It wasn't that she didn't like talking with Starfire; it was just there were times where Raven didn't feel comfortable talking about certain things. This was one of them. Knowing full well what she was getting herself into, she allowed the alien girl to enter.   
  
Starfire opened the door and walked in, hesitantly. "Something troubles my mind," she began as she folded her hands together over her waist area and looked over at Raven with a meek look on her face. "You and Beast boy were not yourselves this morning," she explained her observation. "Has something happened?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked, trying to figure out a way to avoid her questions and not reveal any information about Beast boy and her. The truth being, she felt embarrassed to talk about this with her. Though, she knew she shouldn't be since Starfire was the only person in the world, who made Raven feel understood and not inferior.   
  
"On normal mornings, Beast boy would try all his might to make you laugh and you would comment on how much he lacks a brain," Starfire explained to her. "Or, Beast boy and Cyborg would fight about tofu, but today you two were quiet and somewhat withdrawn."   
  
Raven could feel herself begin to sweat. "Starfire," she began as she waved her hand in front of her. "It's nothing. We'll work it out eventually when we get enough courage to even look at each other, again."   
  
"But, what has happen to strain your relationship with Beast boy?" Starfire asked in wonder. "What has he done wrong now?"   
  
"Nothing," Raven replied, bluntly while taking in a sharp breath. "He didn't do anything wrong..." she began as she exhaled and looked away with a shameful look,"I did..."  
  
End Chapter   
  
After Notes   
  
So, a bit of angst going on between BB and Rae. They are pretty difficult characters to deal with. So much drama between them as it is in the show. As you can tell, I've decided to turn this into a epic. Not sure how long it's going to last though. 5 chapters or even 20. We'll just see how that goes.   
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! I didn't think I'd get so many like I did. You guys had such nice things to say about this story. I appreciate it.   
  
I noticed some were commenting on how Terra is mentioned. She's going to be mentioned a lot and is going to be a very big issue between Raven and BB. It's going to get ugly. I was kind of thinking of bringing her back to life just to see where the story goes, but I am still debating that in my head.   
  
I had this idea for All You Needed last night. A alternate ending to it, but I wasn't sure if I could still do that. I think I might just do that. Hehe or like a add on ending to what's there already.   
  
all right... hope to see more reviews! See ya later!   



	3. Speechless

One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget...   
  
Taking Over Me   
  
Chapter 3: Speechless   
  
The day had quickly ended. Raven had not said one word to Beast boy and vice versa. The two had not even taken the time to lift up their heads and give each other a look. After her little chat with Starfire, Raven had retreated to the living room with a book in hand. There, she ran into Beast boy, who was just on his way out.   
  
"Oh! Sorry," he muttered as if the word had deeper meaning than it did when he ran into her at the door way. Bowing his head, he looked away and continued on out the door.   
  
Raven sighed and watched him disappear down the hall. Shaking her head, she walked over to the sofa and sat down. For hours she tried to concentrate on her book, yet all she could think about was Beast boy and their moment the night before. Closing the book, she gave up on reading around five o'clock.   
  
Standing up, she briefly stretched and looked around. It was nearly time to for the team to gather and eat dinner. With that thought in mind, she journeyed into the kitchen. There, Starfire and Robin sat the the table. Their heads in their hands as they leaned against the table with their eyes on Cyborg.   
  
Cyborg rummaged through the cupboards and refrigerator. "I can't believe there's nothing in here to eat," he muttered as he sighed and leaned against the counter.   
  
"Why don't we go out for pizza?" Robin offered just as Beast boy made his way into the kitchen.   
  
He stopped at the site of Raven. Scratching the back of his neck, he asked what was going on while trying his best to keep his eyes off of the cloaked maiden in front of him.   
  
"We were about to go for pizza," Cyborg began with a smile. "Want to come?" he offered towards Raven and Beast boy.   
  
Beast boy gave a glance towards Raven and then nodded towards the invite. "Yea, sure..." he replied with a small smile.   
  
"What about you, Rae?" Cyborg asked, turning his attention to the mysterious girl. "Going to join us?"   
  
Raven took this time to eye Beast boy for a moment. Turning her gaze back at Cyborg, she frowned. "I don't think so," she replied.   
  
That left the cloaked girl back in her room as the others retreated to the city to get pizza. Despite their arguments and pleas for her to join them, Raven turned down the offer and decided to skip dinner for the night.   
  
Rubbing her head, she sat down in her chair by the window and watched as the sun went down in the distance. She wasn't in the mood to eat. She wasn't in the mood to do anything. Except watch as life went by her as she sat in front of her window. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Beast boy sighed as he knocked, softly on the door. Getting no answer, he risked going into Raven's room without her knowledge or permission. Opening the door and squeezing through the small opening, he emerged into the darkness of the drafty room. He closed the door and looked around.   
  
Clutching the package in his arms, he walked closer towards Raven's bed. Somewhat relieved that he didn't find her in it. Perking up his ears, he looked around the dark room and found Raven in the chair by the window; sound asleep.   
  
Sitting down on the ground next to the chair, he placed the package on the floor and gazed up at Raven. He smiled as her sleeping form, allowing himself to look at her in a way he couldn't when she was awake. He rested his head in his hands and continued to stare for a long moment or two.   
  
Finally content with this, he stood up once more and looked over at her bed. Frowning, he bent over and took Raven into his arms. Careful not to wake her, he carried her over to her bed and laid her down.   
  
Gently, he placed her head on the pillow. Finally, he took hold of her blankets and covered her body with them. Smiling to himself, he kneeled down beside the bed and gently pushed away the strands of hair that laid in Raven's face.   
  
"Guess, I'll put away the pizza for tomorrow," he softly spoke as he continued to stare at Raven. "Good night, Rae..." he finished before getting up to retrieve his package.   
  
As he reached the door, he took one last glance at Raven before opening the large metal barrier and disappearing out of the dark room.   
  
Only a few hours past that Raven awoke in her bed. Sitting up and yawning, she wondered how she had gotten from the chair to the soft mattress. Giving up on the question, she threw the blanket aside and stood up. Stretching, she gazed over at the clock to see it was almost midnight.   
  
She made her way, quickly out into the living room. The moonlight shined in through the large glass windows. Closing her eyes and breathing slowly, she stopped. "Beast boy?" she called out, seeing a figure on the couch.   
  
Indeed it was Beast boy, laying on his side and half way off the couch. A book in his arms, open and face down on his chest. Making her way slowly, she gazed down at Beast boy. A smile on her lips.   
  
"He reads?" she asked with a humorous chuckle. "That's funny," she admitted before narrowing her eyes at the book. "Probably a Dr. Suess book or something small for him to start off-" she paused, gazing down at the cover of the book. "The Book of Azar?!"   
  
She hissed in anger as she snatched the book away from him, not thinking if this action would wake him or not. Angry, she began to slam the book over Beast boy's head and stopped, realizing that Beast boy was stirring, slowly to consciousness.   
  
"Huh?" he gasped out as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Rae? What was that for?" he asked, referring to the hits Raven was giving him with her book.   
  
"Beast boy," she began as she flung her book in his face with anger in her eyes. "What the hell do you think you are doing with my book?!"   
  
He stopped in puzzlement. His eyes were on the book as a grin started to form on his lips. "Oh, that?" he began, innocently. "I just.."   
  
"Just, what?!" Raven asked, her impatient side lingering over herself. She kept the book close to her as she placed her hands on her hips and waited for an explanation from him.   
  
Beast boy motioned to the book while his mouth opened, but no words escaped. "Why should I explain myself of anything I around here?" he questioned, suddenly as he nervously shifted on the couch. He looked shameful, but determined to stand up to the dark girl as he slowly lifted his gaze up to her.   
  
"What gives you the right to snoop through my stuff?" Raven asked, suddenly. "My person stuff!" she corrected her statement with a look of anger in her eyes.   
  
Beast boy stood up, almost afraid of Raven as he backed away, slowly. "It was laying out here and I got curious! I didn't know it was yours!" he began, hesitantly.   
  
"Bullshit!" Raven exclaimed as she felt herself beginning to lose control. Sighing, she looked away, determined to regain her composure before something really bad happened.   
  
Beast boy looked away. "Say something," he softly spoke in a plea to her.   
  
Raven sighed and sat down on the couch. "Look Beast boy, I really can't understand everything right now," she admitted as she bravely took a glance up at him. "I mean, my emotions trigger my powers... I have to keep them sustained, or who knows what might happen... you're not helping me do this."   
  
He nodded and began to turn away from her. "Even if I did try to explain why I did what I did," Beast boy began as he looked over his shoulder at her. "You wouldn't understand."   
  
"Would I?" she countered as he began to take slow steps toward the stairs. "Hang on a minute," she hissed through the dark as she placed a hand on her forehead. "It was you..." she breathed out just as he reached the bottom of the stairs.   
  
He stopped in mid walk and looked over at her with a stern look in his eyes. He wasn't going to act afraid now. Not now in front of her when she was pinning him to a corner. He hoped she'd forget what she was going to say to him, but Beast boy knew better than to expect that from Raven. "What?" he finally asked, almost encouraging.   
  
"You went into my room," she realized as she looked down at her book in anger. "Earlier after you guys came back... didn't you?"   
  
He didn't answer at first. Finally, with a sigh he gave a nod. "Does that bother you?" he asked in a innocent manner. He turned fully around, forgetting completely that his priority was to leave.   
  
Raven growled through gritted teeth. "What do you think?" she snapped in a anger. "First, you take my book without my consent and begin to read it like it was nothing. Then, I find out that you were in my room without my knowledge or permission!"   
  
"Look Rae, I was bringing you something to eat, all right?" Beast boy began as he held out his hands. "And, I saw you sleeping on the chair so I decided to move you. God, why the hell is that such a big deal to you?"   
  
Raven looked away. That was a good question. Why was she so hard on people about that? She knew in her mind that it was to keep them from knowing everything there was to know about her. It was never her intention of pushing them away like Beast boy probably thought.   
  
Sighing a little, she sat down on the couch and looked down. "Look, there are things about me that you aren't suppose to know about," she admitted in a sigh. "Things that I can't tell you even if I wanted to."   
  
He sighed, losing the anger he had as she had. "I know," he replied in a soothing voice. "I get that," he began as he neared the couch and sat down besides her. "I get you..."   
  
Raven didn't look at him. Shaking her head, she looked incredulously at him. "Get me?" she scuffed and looked away. "You wouldn't understand the first thing about me," she told him. "No one would..."   
  
He looked on for a moment, almost afraid to say anything to reply to her comment. Slowly, he forced a smile on his lips and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I do," he finally replied as he looked up at her plain face. "You hide yourself pretty well under that mask, Rae..."  
  
She bit her upper lip as she looked away from him. "This isn't a mask," she explained to him. "This is me..."  
  
"Is it?" he asked as he placed a hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him. "Because, that isn't what I see."   
  
Raven closed her eyes. "Why are we doing this, Beast boy?" she asked in a low voice. "You kissed me and now here we are in the middle of the night talking to each other. We never did this before..."   
  
"No," he nodded in agreement. "But, things have changed, Raven... you know that. I mean, it's all complicated since last night and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry, Rae," he began as he dropped his hand and looked away. "I shouldn't have done what I did last night..."  
  
She looked on with a troubled look on her face. "What do we do now, then?" she began with a hesitant look.  
  
He looked back at her, sending chills up and down her back as his eyes fell on her. "I don't know," he finally answered in shame. He looked away once more, not knowing what else he could do. "Do you regret it?"   
  
"Regret it?" Raven repeated with a confused look. "The kiss, you mean?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered, not looking back at her this time. "Do you regret it?"   
  
She couldn't answer right away, because truthfully, she didn't know what to say to a question like that. Did she regret it? No, of course not. The kiss was sweet and nothing like she had ever experienced before. The trouble was that the kiss took place with Beast boy and that was something that confused her. Why him of all people?   
  
"I..." she stopped for a moment and looked up at him. "I'm not sure," she answered, finally. "It's been troubling me, though. All I've been thinking about was that kiss and I just don't know anymore."   
  
He nodded in understandment. "I see," he softly replied. "I'm sorry..."   
  
She nodded while still in a daze about everything. She kept her eyes still on him as she felt a lump begin form in her throat. "Don't be," she began as she bowed her head to hide a smile. "Don't be..."  
  
Troubled, he smiled as he tilted her chin upward to get a good look at her smile. Just as she did this, she frowned and moved her eyes towards a different direction. Half amused, Beast boy chuckled.  
  
"I told you I'd get you to smile," he reminded her as he winked. "Mission accomplished."  
  
He let her go and leaned back into the sofa, enjoying the look Raven was giving her. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the sofa, as well.  
  
"Does that mean you will give up your jokes?" Raven asked in high hopes.  
  
"Not a chance," Beast boy answered with a smile.  
  
The two sat in silence for a long moment. Raven found herself enjoying his company. Which was strange, because before Terra all she wanted to do was stay as far away from Beast boy as she possibly could. Now, it felt like she needed to be in his presence to live.  
  
"What?" the sound of his voice brought her back from her thoughts.  
  
Gasping, she realized that she had been staring at him without even knowing it. Shaking her head, she looked away. "Nothing," she replied, coldly. "Just thinking..."  
  
"About me?" Beast boy cooed with a smile on his lips. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as she turned her head towards him to give him a dirty look. "What? You were, weren't you?"  
  
"I was not," she muttered in anger as a blush crept up her cheeks. Looking away in embarrassment, she hoped he'd drop the subject.  
  
"Come on, admit it!" Beast boy pressed on with his smile growing until they seemed to reach his ears. "You were thinking of me!"  
  
"Leave me alone," she finally answered, still embarrassed.  
  
Grabbing her hood, she crept it over her face to hide her blush from him. However, Beast boy didn't let her hide her face from him. Reaching over, he grabbed her arms and pushed back the hood. Raven gasped by his sudden action. Feeling his hands on her neck, she looked up at him with a curious look.  
  
"Don't hide yourself from me," Beast boy began with a frown. "I'm not the outside world... I'm Beast boy..."  
  
Raven looked back into his eyes with a intense look. What does he want from me? she suddenly found herself asking. What did I do that got me into this mess with him? He's my team mate, not my boyfriend... Raven continued to stared watching as his own expression softened. "Why are we doing this?"  
  
He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing seemed to come out. Exhaling, he looked away as he pulled his hands away from her. "I don't know," he replied, hopelessly. "You confused me..."  
  
She was silent for a moment, before regaining the courage to say what she said next. "What happened last night," Raven began with a unsure look on her face. "Should not have happened."  
  
Beast boy nodded in agreement, his eyes glistened in the moonlight as he turned away from her. "But, it did," he pointed out in a low voice. "And, now... we have to figure out why it did..."  
  
"As profound as that is coming from you," Raven began with a sigh. "You're right..."  
  
Beast boy turned back to her with a look of desperation in his eyes. "It's just... I have all these new feelings towards you and I don't know how I should express them... or if I even should..."  
  
"Beast boy," she sighed out, her eyes full of concern and worry as she stared back into his. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?" Beast boy asked, suddenly angry and demanding.  
  
Raven gasped at the sudden change in his mood. One moment he was joking around with her, the next he was in a somewhat rejected state, now he was angry with her. Shamefully, she looked down.  
  
"For what?" Beast boy suddenly repeated in his question with more force behind it.  
  
She slowly looked up at him. Her troubled look became more apparent as she tried to speak, but couldn't find the words to say. Beast boy shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"You know, for all times you could have been speechless," Beast boy began as he looked away from her. "You had to pick this time..."  
  
Raven watched as Beast boy stood up and walked off, leaving her in the dark living room. Raven sighed as she fell back onto the couch. Part of her wanted to cry and the other part scream. She had the perfect opportunity to tell him all she felt, and she sat there like a idiot with nothing to say.  
  
"Good go, Raven," she said to herself as she closed her eyes. "What a way to go..."  
  
End Chapter   
  
After Notes   
  
It would be important for you all to know that Raven and Beast boy going to go back in forth like this for the next few chapters. Just pushing each other away and then going back to one another.   
  
When I first wrote this chapter I had Beast boy and Raven kiss again in the middle of the last scene. After BB asked if Raven regretted the kiss, she replied no and he kissed her for the second time. That was my original plan, but I thought that was too soap opera like. So, I wrote the whole scene over and left the second kiss out. I actually liked how this came out a lot better.   
  
The plot will continue to thicken as we actually get into the real story of this. At least in a couple of chapters or so. The whole kiss in chapter 1 was inspired from a show I watch sometimes on The-N called Radio Free Rascoe.   
  
Oh, and I got a new idea for my next Raven and Beast boy fic. It kind of came to me when I watched The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy today. I definitely plan to do that after this one, but let's concentrate on one thing at a time. As of now, it's basically only humor, but if it goes the right way I might make it romance.   
  
For now, I am kind of aiming for at least 10 chapters on this story. I kind of want to go more, but let's see how that goes. Oh, and one last thing, I am seriously considering bringing Terra back a big issue in this story. I think it would bring a new angle into this thing, but I am still debating this as I write.   
  



	4. No More

One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget...   
  
Taking Over Me   
  
Chapter 4: No More   
  
Two long days passed which felt like years to Raven. She nor Beast boy would look at each other let alone say one word. Raven found herself spending most of her time in the garage, keeping Cyborg company while he worked on his car. She wanted to be anywhere, but inside the tower or in the living room where Beast boy was aimlessly playing video games.   
  
At the moment, she sat on a crate and watched as Cyborg took some tools and began to work on the engine of his car. She sighed once more, trying to let out her frustration while inhaling once more. So much was thrown onto her at once, she didn't know how to take it all in.   
  
She was suppose to be unemotional and stoic. She was suppose to never feel such emotions like love or even care. There she was, though, with all these emotions flowing into her.   
  
"Want to talk about it?" Cyborg ventured without looking over at her while he continued to work on the engine.  
  
Raven looked up, surprised at first by the sudden suggestion. Slowly, she turned away. "Not particularly," she admitted with a down crested look on her face. "I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
"You could start by telling me what happened between you two," Cyborg began as he turned his head a little to look at her.  
  
The question was vague, but Raven knew exactly what he was asking. Sighing in defeat, she turned away. Half embarrassed, she began to confide in him about what happened three nights prior. When she finished, she exhaled and looked away, afraid to see his reaction.  
  
"Wow," he exclaimed with a exhausted voice. "That's why you two haven't been talking?"  
  
He was particularly amused by the whole fact that they had shared a kiss together. Beast boy and Raven?! Raven was the last person he'd thought would kiss another being. Especially Beast boy! However, he tried to keep this all down while he turned completely around and began to wipe off the grease from his hands with a rag.  
  
"We haven't even looked at each other since then," Raven admitted with a blush creeping over her cheeks.   
  
"I can't believe you kissed him back," Cyborg mused as he began to wipe off dirt from a car part in his hands. "He must have triggered something in you if your emotions responded to the kiss."   
  
"That's the part that confuses me," Raven began with a sigh. "that my emotions responded to the kiss and I've never felt anything towards Beast boy."   
  
"And, now what do you feel?" Cyborg asked in a serious voice as he stopped polishing the part he held.   
  
"Now, I feel foolish," Raven exclaimed in a low voice as she shook her head a little. "I should have never kissed back..."   
  
"No, you were right in what you did," Cyborg began as he leaned against his car. "I always thought you two would make a cute couple."  
  
"What?" Raven retorted in a annoyed manner. "Beast boy and I?" she shook her head. "No, there is no way I can end up with him," she began with a troubled look. "We are total opposites. He is light and I am as dark as can be."  
  
"Exactly," Cyborg began as he pointed his finger in the air. "You guys balance the whole thing out," he pointed out as he moved closer to her. "Rae... I've never seen Beast boy look at Terra the way he looks at you."  
  
"What?" Raven asked, confused and dazed by his statement.  
  
"I don't think Beast boy was ever in love with Terra," Cyborg explained with a gentle smile. "Just with the idea of being with someone."   
  
"That's ridiculous," Raven muttered as she turned away. "You saw them together! They were in love! Besides... there is no way I could compete with Terra."   
  
"Rae, the girl had more problems than you have," Cyborg explained. "And, Beast boy is more complicated than you think."   
  
She turned back to him, intrigued by this. "How so?" she asked, eagered to learn more about the green Titan.   
  
"He needs someone to love him for who he is," Cyborg explained. "He really does. And, I don't think Terra could ever give him that kind of love like you can."   
  
"Cyborg, he won't even look at me," Raven pointed out. "How can I even get him to talk to me after all I've put him through?"   
  
"He'll come around," Cyborg began as he turned around. "Trust me," he smiled before standing up and stretching. "Man, I knew you guys would end up doing this!"   
  
Raven raised an eyebrow at this. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, her voice becoming quite angry.   
  
"The way you two always fight and bicker," Cyborg explained. "I'm surprised that it hadn't happened sooner."   
  
"Is that how everyone else feels?" Raven suddenly asked.   
  
She didn't like it when people had this type of knack of knowing things before she did. She hated that. Especially when it had to deal with her life.   
  
Cyborg shrugged at the question. "Who knows?" he began as he turned towards his car to prepare to work, again. "All I know is that Beast boy had a crush on you until Terra came around."   
  
"He did?" Raven exclaimed in total shock.   
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't see it before," Cyborg admitted. "But, I guess it's understandable."   
  
Raven was totally blown away by all he said. Had the others suspected all along that they belonged to together? And, had everyone, but her, know that Beast boy secretly liked her? She shook her head and tried to concentrate on whatever it was Cyborg was babbling about.   
  
Beast boy sat at the kitchen table. His body was slumped over the table with his head resting on his hands. His eyes looked out in a dazed manner, indicating he was in a deep thinking state.   
  
He was so angry with Raven and he wasn't really sure why. Part of it was due to the fact that she had nothing positive to say about their kiss. He wanted to sweep her off her feet, but it seemed Raven was a hard one to deal with. Of course she was. She was the daughter of a terrible demon and the holder of a mirror that contained all her emotions.   
  
Her emotions. All separate, but equal. All trying to get out and taste freedom. All knowing if they did become free than control over Raven's powers would be lost and everything gone.   
  
Beast boy sighed. It was all his fault. He started this mess. He was the one who kissed her! But, she kissed back... so wouldn't that make her equally responsible? Shaking his head, he looked down at the table.   
  
"Friend Beast boy?" a cheerful, yet concerned voice called out for him.   
  
Looking up he met eye contact with his team mate, Starfire. "Hey," he said, lazily as he didn't bother to keep his head lifted up in the air for very long.   
  
"What troubles you, friend?" Starfire asked in a kind voice. "You seem very aloof over the past few days. Has something happened?"   
  
He watched as Starfire took the seat in front of him, waiting for his answer. "Um," he began unsure of how to explain himself in words. "Star... it's kind of a long story and it's complicated. I don't even know if I get it."   
  
"Has it anything to do with Terra?" Starfire asked in a gentle voice.   
  
Beast boy turned his head away from her. That reminded him. What about Terra? How could he forget her? She meant everything to him. They were in love, weren't they?   
  
"No, not exactly," he answered in a dull voice.   
  
"Perhaps it has something to do with Raven?" Starfire suggested in a hesitant voice.   
  
Something? It had everything to do with Raven. She was taking over him and he was powerless to stop it. Looking away in a stale manner, he nodded. "Yes," he whispered.   
  
"Perhaps you two can correct your mistakes and make up?" Starfire asked in high hopes.   
  
"I don't think so, Star," Beast boy automatically replied. "We both really screwed up."   
  
"But, you must!" Starfire replied in a high voice. "Or else our team will be lost!"   
  
Beast boy sighed. "Can I ask your advice, Star?" he asked in a low voice.   
  
"But of course," Starfire began as she settled back into her chair and listened.   
  
"Ok, I have this friend and he has been going out with this girl for a long while until the girl broke up with him," Beast boy began, trying to come up with a scenario for them to work with. "And, this friend still loves her so he plans to wait for her to come back to him. Anyway, my friend has a friend, who is a girl and they were best friends for a long while. One day he makes a mistake and kisses this girl. On the mouth."   
  
"Sounds very entertaining," Starfire began with a half smile playing her lips. "Please, continue."   
  
"Ok, so now he is confused," Beast boy began with a sigh. "He is not sure of who he wants."   
  
"Well, his girlfriend seems to not want him," Starfire began with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "How can he be sure that she will even return to him?"   
  
"Well, he's not," Beast boy shrugged at the question. "I guess, he's living on the hope that she will..."   
  
"Then perhaps he should find new happiness with this new girl," Starfire suggested with a smile. "Unless he wants to wait alone for his girlfriend."   
  
He looked away as if considering her advice. "That kind of makes sense," he admitted with a smile. "Thanks, Star! I think I am going to go talk to Raven."   
  
"Splendid!" Starfire shouted in happiness as she stood up and clapped her hands together.   
  
Beast boy smiled and stood up. "I'll talk to you later," he said as he headed out the door.   
  
Raven slowly made her way down the hall of the tower. After her long talk with Cyborg, she felt refreshed and slightly relieved that she had gotten all she wanted out of her system. Now, she was headed to her room to start on her daily routine of meditating. She really didn't know what she was going to do about the whole Beast boy and everything dealing with what happened a few nights ago, but she knew the answer would come to her in time.   
  
She stopped in the middle of her walk. Why did this all happen? She suddenly questioned. Was it all meant to? To teach us something? Or to bring us closer? Or further apart? Why?   
  
She was agonizing all these questions in her head when something hard bumped into her, sending to fall backwards onto the ground. She closed her eyes as she sat up a little. Opening her eyes, she stared over at her attacker.   
  
Beast boy rubbed his head as he sat on the ground. The impact of their collision had sent him to the ground, as well. Blankly, he looked up at Raven and smiled, shyly. Standing up, he moved closer to her and held out his hand.   
  
"Sorry," he apologized with a slightly ashamed look. "Wasn't watching where I was going."   
  
Raven glanced at his hand for a moment before placing her own inside. Feeling him lift her up, she landed on her feet and looked away. His words were the first he said to her since that night they had fought. Suddenly, she heard him clear his throat, causing her to look up at him.   
  
"Rae," he began with a raspy voice. "I know that a lot has happened between us and I've been doing a lot of thinking."   
  
"That's new," Raven found herself saying. Realizing what she said, she looked over at Beast boy to see his reaction.   
  
He chuckled at her attempt at a joke. "I don't think... what I mean to say," Beast boy sighed, unable to find what he wanted to say to her. "Raven... I want to get to know you. Not like I did with Terra, but like a friend."  
  
"Just a friend?" Raven asked, with a eyebrow slightly raised.   
  
"Yea," Beast boy answered with a soft tone in his voice. "Just a friend."   
  
She looked away as if considering this. "No kissing in dark kitchens after night fall?" she quickly asked in a monotone voice.   
  
Beast boy laughed at this. "Only if you really want to," he joked with a smile.   
  
Raven gave him a stale look as she continued to think over all he had said. For some reason she wasn't content with it. "That's the problem, Beast boy," she began with a dry look. "I'm not sure what I want to do."   
  
"What are you saying?" he asked with a troubled look on his green face.   
  
"I mean, how can I be friends with you when all I think about is that kiss?" Raven asked, uncertainly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we would be able to do that. At least until I figure out some things."   
  
He sighed and looked away for moment. Lifting his hand up, he rubbed his chin and moved closer to her. "So, what are you saying?" Beast boy asked, finally. "Are you saying that you don't want to be friends anymore?"   
  
Raven gave him a blank look for a moment. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "Yes," she muttered in a low voice. "I've done a lot of thinking and even got some advice on what I should do, but..." she swallowed hard, afraid to look up at him. To see his reaction, whatever it was. "I don't know if I can deal being your friend after that."   
  
"Rae," Beast boy began as he reached out his hand towards her. "Don't say that! Not after all we've been through! We can work past this!"   
  
"Can we?" Raven suddenly asked, looking up at him. She narrowed her eyes towards him and gave him a stern look, making him back off a little. "Or do you mean, we can just ignore that it ever happened?"   
  
Beast boy stopped and stared at her for a moment. Part of his expression indicated his confusion while the other seemed to spell out his grief at her words.   
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back at her with a stale look on his green face. "So, that's it?" he asked. "We just stop talking to each other?"   
  
She didn't have time to respond. A new being entered from behind, causing Raven to jump a little in surprise. Looking over, she saw Robin with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Something wrong?" he asked the two, noticing the looks they were giving each other.   
  
Raven closed her eyes for a short moment before looking up at her leader. "No, not all," she replied with a frown. "Did you need us for something?"   
  
Beast boy couldn't seem to stand being there anymore in her presence. He couldn't believe what was happening. Raven didn't want to be his friend. All because of the kiss they shared. He felt like crawling into a ball and forgetting about everyone, including himself. All he wanted to do was go back to his room until tomorrow.   
  
"Cy ordered pizza," Robin began, taking several looks back and forth between Raven and Beast boy. "Want to join us?"   
  
Beast boy shook his head. "No," he replied in a low voice. "I just lost my appetite."   
  
Giving Raven another look, he turned and left the room in a hurry. Robin gave a questioning look towards Raven while she seemed to be in a thoughtful state.   
  
"What's going on, Raven?" he asked her in concern.   
  
All Raven could do was watch as Beast boy walked down the hall, further away from him. She found herself, questioning herself over and over again. She wasn't sure why she had done that to Beast boy and how badly she hurt him.   
  
"Forget it," Raven finally answered, before taking a few steps away from her leader. "I'm going to bed."   
  
"Uh, ok then. Good night," Robin said as he watched Raven moved quickly down the hall towards her room. "What's been bugging those two lately?" he began to wonder as he placed a hand on his chin.   
  
End Chapter   
  
After Notes   
  
Sorry for ending the chapter there.   
  
Well, after three months... my Raven and Beast boy Haven has been deleted. It's all gone. I made a new site, though. If you guys want the link then please email me and I'll send it to you. I've had a lot of problems with the old message board and now I'm hoping this new one works out. This is really sad to hear, because the Haven was like my second home to me and most of my members.   
  
Well, Raven has shut Beast boy out. I kind of feel bad for him. Well, maybe Raven will come around, no? Anyway, we are no where near the end of this story! So, get ready cause in the next few chapters things begin to take a massive turn.   
  
I hope you liked it how Raven confided in Cyborg. Ever since I saw Car Trouble, it felt to me like they connected and bonded in a different way than the others. So, I made it seem Cyborg was like her big brother or something.   
  



	5. Birthday Presents

One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget...   
  
Taking Over Me   
  
Chapter 5: Birthday Presents   
  
Nothing was going as planned. He had wanted to run into Raven and repair the damage that he had inflicted on their relationship. Yet, all he said seemed to fade away and Raven saw right through it. Denying his request, she turned away from him and requested that they not remain friends no more. He didn't want that. He liked hanging out with Raven and making her angry when he made a joke.   
  
He had spent the whole night agonizing over all this in his mind. Finally, after exactly eight hours of just sitting around and thinking of the last few weeks, he stood up and began to circle his room, repeatedly. He had to get out of his room. He couldn't take anymore of this insanity. He had to leave, before he really lost it.   
  
Opening the door, he slipped out into the hallway. Moving quickly down the hall, he managed to get into the living room without any of the other Titans running into him. He looked around, hesitantly.   
  
Good, Raven's not here, he thought in relief as he walked down the steps. He looked around, trying to decide on what to waste his time on. He wasn't really in the mood to play video games or to watch tv.   
  
Sighing a little and with Raven in mind, he sat down on the couch and watched as the sun began to rise outside. He fell over onto his side and felt something hard hit his head when he landed on to the soft couch. Moving his hand up, he felt around under his head. Taking the object, he sat up and pulled it into view.   
  
It was a book. More like, Raven's book. He had tried to read her Book of Azar a few nights ago and she had caught him. She seemed to be very protective of that book. Examining this book, he clearly saw that this was not like the Book of Azar. It was different. Thinner and a black color.   
  
Would he risk a peek inside? Sighing, he tossed the book aside and laid down on the couch. What would it matter? Raven was already angry at him for something or other. Why would he want to get further into trouble than he already was?   
  
He peered over at the clock. It was nearly five in the morning. Sitting up, he began to think. Would it really matter if he looked inside that book? It's just a book, after all. He reached over and grabbed for the book. He ran his fingers over the cover as his right hand reached to open the book.   
  
"Beast boy?" a familiar voice called out to him.   
  
He could feel the blood being drained from his face as Starfire walked up from behind him. Quickly, he pushed the book behind him and tried his best to act like himself.   
  
"Uh, hey Star!" he greeted with a grin. "What's going on?"   
  
"Beast boy, are you feeling all right?" she asked as she looked over at him with a look of suspicion on her face. "What do you hide behind your back?"   
  
"Nothing," Beast boy began in a low voice. "Just something I'm working on." He hated to lie. Especially to Starfire, who was nothing, but kind to him. She didn't deserve this. If he told him that he had Raven's book then surely the secret would travel to Raven, herself and this was something Beast boy was not keen on having.   
  
"Perhaps it is a gift?" Starfire hinted with a innocent smile spreading on her face.   
  
"A gift?" Beast boy repeated feeling his face begin to return to it's normal color. "For what?"  
  
Starfire's eyes glistened her shocked look while part of her seemed to be disappointed. "My day of birth is arriving!"   
  
Raven yawned as she sat at the table, lazily picking up her tea once in a while to take a drink from it. It had been a long night as thoughts of the previous day consumed her. Had she done the right thing? She wasn't entirely sure. She felt as if a hole was cut into her and a empty feeling began to float around, sending her into a state of depression.   
  
"Rae?" Robin called out as he snapped his fingers in front of her dazed face. "Rae!"   
  
"Huh? What?" Raven asked as she slowly came back into reality. She then realized that she wasn't alone in the kitchen anymore and even more that Robin and Cyborg were trying to get her attention for the past ten minutes.   
  
"We were going to ask you to help us out on the decorations," Robin began as he gave her a look of concern.   
  
"Decorations?" Raven asked, a little clue less to what ever it was they were talking about. "For what?" she found herself asking.   
  
Robin shared a look with Cyborg, before turning back to her. "Um, for Star's birthday," he said with a concerned look still filling his features. "Raven, are you sure you are all right?"   
  
Starfire's birthday? How could she forget! It was merely days away and she was just now realizing that it was her birthday? What kind of friend was she?   
  
Raven shook her head and smiled. "Yea, I'm fine," she reassured them. "Just a little tired is all."   
  
"You look a little preoccupied with something," Cyborg hinted with a wink.   
  
Raven shot him a glare while she finished her tea. Standing up, she made it her daily assignment to go to town and buy something nice for Starfire. After all, birthdays only come once a year. And, though Raven wasn't too keen on her own birthday, she knew this meant a lot to Starfire to have her best friend get her something.   
  
Beast boy sighed and smiled. "Sorry, Star," he apologized once more as he looked away in shame. "I've just had so much on my mind lately that I must have forgot."   
  
"That is understandable," Starfire smiled at her friend, unable to stay mad at him. "Perhaps, we should retreat to the kitchen for our daily supplement of food?"  
  
Beast boy gave her a look of appreciation as he smiled. "Yea, go on a head. I'll be right out," he told her.  
  
Starfire nodded and turned around to leave. Making sure that she was, Beast boy looked over and sighed. Turning around, he pulled the book out. There was no time to open it, for he heard foot steps edging closer to him. In a hurry, he stuffed the book between the cushions for safe keeping.   
  
Looking up, he caught Raven just in time as she headed out the door. Turning around, Raven gave a look of panic.   
  
"Uh, I was just heading out," she offered with a small smile. "To buy something for Starfire's birthday."   
  
"Oh," Beast boy nodded in comprehension. Nervously, he scratched the back of his neck. "Um, I have to do that, too," he began with a awkward smile.   
  
"Do you, now?" Raven asked as she reached the door. Tipping her head a little to the left, she thought for a moment. "Do you," she began, unable to say what she wanted at once. "Do you want to tag along?" she asked, finally.   
  
His ears perked up at this. Did he just hear what he think he heard? Raven actually asking Beast boy to go with her somewhere? After what she said last night, he wasn't sure if he could trust her.   
  
"Well, since we are both going out for Starfire's gift," Raven began as she turned fully around to face him. "We might as long just go together, don't you think?"   
  
He bowed his head and thought for a moment. She did sound sincere in spending time with him, but it's purpose was solely to get something for Starfire. Nodding as he lifted his head up, he smiled. "I'd like that," he agreed to the plan and quickly made his way up the steps to meet up with her.   
  
"The mall, then?" she asked, uncertain. The mall was not her favorite place to go. She only went there if Starfire wanted to go there with her.   
  
"I thought you hated the mall?" Beast boy pointed out with a troubled look on his face.   
  
"Yes, I do," Raven agreed with a frown. "But, this is Starfire."   
  
Nodding, he opened the door for her and motioned that she'd lead the way. A little shocked by his kind gesture, Raven took the lead out the door and waited for Beast boy to catch up.   
  
It didn't take long for them to reach town. Naturally, Raven took the air while Beast boy transformed into some kind of bird. The two landed on the cement side walk not far from the nearest mall. Beast boy, in his normal state, looked around.   
  
"Hmm, not that crowded today," he observed as he noticed the lack of people in the streets.   
  
"Let's keep it that way," Raven muttered in a dry voice as she walked down a street.   
  
Beast boy smiled, glad to see her dry wit had not left her. Gathering speed, he caught up to her as she stopped in front of a store window. He noticed her deadpan look as he followed her gaze down to what was being shown in the window.   
  
It was a bracelet. A silver chained one with a different ornament attached to four ends of it. One was of a star, the other of a crescent moon, another of what appeared to be a sun, and the last of harmony sign.   
  
"How about that?" Raven asked with a uncertain look in her eyes. "Do you think she will like that?"   
  
"Of course she will!" Beast boy exclaimed with a smile. "As long as it came from her best friend than she won't mind at all."   
  
She didn't smile back. A frown still hung over her lips as she looked back at the bracelet. "I think I'll get it for her," she said as she turned to enter the store.   
  
Beast boy stood for a moment with a smile hanging on his lips. Finally, he made his way into the store. It looked very old and it was filled with antiques of all kinds. He looked up at the sound of a voice greeting them. A elderly man walked up behind the counter and smiled as Raven neared him.   
  
"I'm interested in that bracelet in the window," she replied with a frown. "For a friend for her birthday."   
  
"Ah! Yes," the elderly man exclaimed as he walked over to the window and carefully took a hold of the bracelet. "This old thing has come a long way. Saved in a house fire a while back. The owner, however, perished. Sad."   
  
Raven examined the bracelet as it was handed to her. Finally, she gave it back and smiled. "I'll take it," she told him.   
  
The elderly man took a closer look at Raven. "I must ask of you," he began in a low voice. "Are you two part of that group? The Teen Titans?"   
  
Raven looked up, a bit shocked by the sudden question. Looking over at Beast boy, she nodded. "Yea, how'd you know?" she found herself asking.   
  
"Come on, Rae!" Beast boy began as he placed a arm around her neck. "We are celebrities! How is he not going to know who we are?"   
  
Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast boy. "Yea, right..." she muttered as she pushed his arm off of her.   
  
"Besides the strange wardrobe," the elderly man explained. "I thought I knew you guys from somewhere. You stopped a robbery here."   
  
"Well," Raven began, unsure of what to say next. "How much for the bracelet?"   
  
"For repayment for what you did for me," the man began as he placed the bracelet in a box. "On the house."   
  
"Can that go for me, too?" Beast boy asked with a hint of hope lingering in his eyes. "Our friends birthday is coming up and I really need to find her something nice!"   
  
"Help yourself," the old man said as he out stretched his arms.   
  
It took Beast boy nearly two hours to find something he wanted to get for Starfire. He decided on a strange looking black brush. He examined it. The back side of it had a large red jewel while along the handle other smaller jewels were present. He smiled at his finding.   
  
"This is perfect!" he exclaimed as he headed over to the elderly man.   
  
As he walked up to the counter, something odd caught his eye. Looking over at it, he noticed it was a book that looked a lot like one of Raven's books. The book was very thin, yet it was hard covered. Moving closer, he took hold of the book and examined the cover. Exactly like many of Raven's books.   
  
He flipped through the pages. They were blank. Furrowing in his eyebrows, he looked up at the elderly man. "What's the big idea in selling a blank book?" he asked in a demanding voice.   
  
The man looked up from his reading. Then, his gaze moved toward the book Beast boy held in the air. "Oh, that book?" he smiled, softly. "That isn't a book to read, my dear fellow," he began as he placed his glasses aside. "That is a book to write in."   
  
"To write in?" Beast boy repeated as he brought the book closer to him. "You mean, like a journal?"   
  
"Pretty much," the old man answered. "Take it. It's yours."   
  
Beast boy looked once more at the book before returning his gaze at the old man. "But, I'm already taking this brush for my friend. I wouldn't want to take two things. That's too much."   
  
The elderly man held up his hand and smiled. "Take them both," he said, gently. "And, use that book wisely."   
  
Beast boy gave the man his thanks before taking his leave. Outside, Raven awaited on a nearby bench. Her face clearly reflected her boredom as she lifted up her head at the sight of Beast boy.   
  
"Finally," she muttered in a weary voice. She eyed his parcel as he walked up to her. "What did you end up getting?"   
  
"Um, a brush for Starfire," Beast boy began, still preoccupied with the book he had just received. "And, a book for me."   
  
"A what?" Raven asked, astonished at his words. She nearly choked on her words as she looked over at him to see if he were joking or not. "You got a book?"   
  
Beast boy nodded before taking out the book from his bag. Handing it to her, he watched as she flipped through the pages. A look of humor filled her face as she closed the book.   
  
"Well, I guess you have to start somewhere," she mused with a smile on her lips.   
  
Beast boy growled at her comment before snatching the book from her and placing it back in the bag. "Shut up!" he snarled as he gave her a sides glance.   
  
As they begun to walk towards the edge of town, Raven continued peering over at Beast boy. A sour look still kept his features company as he walked along side of her.   
  
"So, why did you get that blank book, anyway?" Raven asked after clearing her throat.   
  
He didn't look over at her. "To write in," he answered in a dry voice, his sour look disappearing.  
  
"What are you going to write?" Raven asked, trying to start some sort of conversation between them. "Like, your life story? Or about the Titans?"   
  
"That's a good question," Beast boy ventured as he placed a hand on his chin. "I guess I am going to have to take some time to think about it."   
  
End Chapter   
  
After Notes   
  
When I wrote this chapter, I got this idea out of nowhere. Starfire's birthday. It should be interesting. The next few chapters dealing with the party was something I took from a dream I had about a guy. But, the way I am changing some stuff from my dream, obviously, to fit better in the story.   
  
The book thing and the party are really going to shape the rest of the story. The ending... is something I am still trying to figure out how to do. I've got one idea written down, however I am not sure if I will be going with that idea yet.   
  
My new haven is up and running. I hope that BB and Rae fans will join. If you want the link then please email me for it.   
  
Alright, hope to see your reviews. Later!   
  



	6. The Book

One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget...   
  
Taking Over Me   
  
Chapter 6 : The Book   
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the tower. By the time they did, half the day was over with. Hungry and exhausted, Beast boy retreated to his room to hide the present he had gotten for Starfire. After doing so, he went back downstairs to the kitchen for some tofu.   
  
"So, when is this big party for Starfire?" Raven inquired when she entered the kitchen to find Robin at the table.   
  
"In two days on her birthday," Robin smiled at her. "The plan is that I take her out for a nice birthday breakfast while you guys all set up the livingroom. We'll be back around three and that gives you all plenty of time to decorate and get the cake."   
  
"A surprise party?" Raven sighed out. "Not really my thing."   
  
"Do it for Starfire," Robin urged with a outstretched hand.   
  
Just as Raven was going to answer, Beast boy walked in. "What's going on, guys?" he asked with a smile on his lips, glancing from Robin to Raven.  
  
The truth being that that day had been the best in a long time. Probably since he and Raven actually did something together other than fighting. He couldn't contain his happiness as he peered constantly over at Raven, who merely looked away each time she caught his gaze.   
  
"Just talking about Starfire's surprise party," Robin began as he smiled. "You are going to help, right?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Beast boy shouted in excitment. "This is going to be so much fun!"   
  
"Right, so you and Raven will be in charge of putting up decorations," Robin began as he looked from one to the other. "And, Cyborg will be in charge of getting plates, the cake, and other stuff like that."   
  
For the first time in over a week, Raven had her mind on something other than her emotions and Beast boy. After eating dinner with her fellow Titans, she went out to retrieve decorations without them knowing.   
  
Beast boy was left to his room to get a better look at the things he gotten that day. Taking the book out of the parcel, he examined it before opening it up to the first page.   
  
"What should I write?" he began to question as he searched for a pen. "I bet Raven would be able to think of something! She reads tons of books!"   
  
That thought sprang something in his memory. Jumping in his chair, he looked over at his door. The book he had left in the livingroom. He had forgotten all about it. Raven was out, so he would be able to retrieve it and bring it to his room to read.   
  
Moving from his desk to the door in a instant, he left his room to go to the living room. He moved slowly, peering into every open room to make sure no one was inside. He didn't want the others to know. They were sure to tell Raven and then Raven was sure to confront him. He didn't want to get in trouble, again for reading one of her books.   
  
Finally, he reached the living room. Cautiously, he looked around. No one was in site. Quickly, he moved to the sofa and felt between the cushions to where he left the book. Grabbing it, he sprinted from the livingroom and down the hall. This time, he didn't bother to look into rooms.   
  
Making it safely into his room, he shut the door and lifted the book into view. It had no title. This didn't surprise Beast boy, because most of Raven's books had no title. He flipped through the pages to find them filled with fancy letters that seemed to tell a story.   
  
Sitting at his desk, he opened to the first page and began to read.   
  
'I am a demon. Or at least, half of me is. Should demons be considered evil? My friends don't seem to think so. Though, I do believe they do not fully trust me. At least not yet. Especially, this one boy. A green changeling, who gets around by telling jokes where ever he goes.'   
  
Beast boy looks up. Green changeling?! he gasped in wide eyes. That's me!   
  
'He is the one, who doesn't trust me at all. I can tell. For many days, I agonized over my life and what has happened so far. The best thing I could have done was join the Teen Titans. But, what is the point of being part of something that doesn't seem to have it's full trust in you? Am I really that cold to people? Or, is it that I shut them out when I need them most, making them forget about me?   
  
I'm not about to lie. The green changeling does seem to get to me every so often. It must have all began when he had discovered my mirror and entered my mind. Finding something that I would have never shared with anyone ever. He found out why I am the way I am. And, he seemed to have opened up to me more than before then.   
  
What was with the big change? He judged me before he got to know me. Now, he thinks he knows me, but he really doesn't comprehend me at all.   
  
I am the way I am, because of my father. He raped my mother and I am the results of it. He wanted me to become this evil thing. To rule by his side. My mother tried desperately to kill herself and me, but Azarath took her in. And, Azar took me in. She taught me everything I needed to know. Everything.'   
  
Beast boy looked up, again. Raven was describing her life in this book. It was like her diary. So, did that mean he was reading something very personal that shouldn't read? He couldn't stop now, though. He wouldn't. Not when it was all getting good.   
  
He flipped to the middle of the book, skimming through it to see if there was something interesting to read. Finally, he spotted something and began to read.   
  
'Terra joined yesturday. My feelings are mixed around this. I sense something from her. I wouldn't say evil or even bad. Just something not right with her. These feelings change when I see her with Beast boy. Something stirs in me, making me want to cry or even run away from them.'   
  
Beast boy looked away from the words. Was she jealous of me and Terra? he wondered in thought.   
  
The pages to seemed to skip from when Terra joined to when she was betrayed. Beast boy found a passage that made him want to crawl away.   
  
'A hundred or even more robots swarmed us. We were left to defend our home from these dreadful servants of Slade. During this whole time, I kept wondering where Beast boy and Terra were. How dare they leave in such a critical time! Finally, long after the battle, Beast boy entered the living room with a depressed look on his face.  
  
Never had I had such an urge to kill for him. To kill whoever broke his spirit. I heard Starfire call out to him, but when she did, he looked up. Looked right at me with a angry look in his eyes that was masking his remorse expression. Then, he spoke the most horrid words that I will never forget in my life.   
  
"You got your wish, Rae," he said, "Terra sold us out to Slade."   
  
I felt like crying and screaming at the same time. It felt like he was blaming me for his loss. What had I done? I was only trying to protect him from something I thought was wrong. If that was how he was going to repay me than he could forget ever knowing me.'   
  
Beast boy looked up. His eyes full of tears. Why had he said that to her? He wasn't blaming her for anything. He was angry and furious. When people were angry those types of things are said. Things that were mean't to be taken seriously.  
  
Raven must have grown tired of writing or forgot that this book or was too preoccupied to write anymore. For, the rest of the book after that was blank.   
  
Closing the book, he sat back and sniffed. Her words seemed to effect him and he wanted to do the same to her. He wanted to write something meaningful like she had that would effect her in a way nothing else could.   
  
A love story! he thought after a moment or two. Smiling at his idea, he reached for a pen and his blank book. Finally, after thinking over something or another, he began write.   
  
He wrote for hours. Not even thinking about what he was writing. He was consumed by this new hobby he found. He had found a way to make his own reality on these pages. He had control over everything in this story, but he wanted to keep it real. Truthful to what really happened while still expressing what he felt.   
  
Finally, he came out of his own world and sighed. Looking over at the clock, he gasped. It was nearly ten o'clock. He had been writing for nearly two hours. After yawning, he picked up the book and looked over the pages he had written. Almost half the book was filled with everything he felt like saying, but didn't know how to express.   
  
Closing it, he yawned once more and decided to call it night. Finally, it felt like something good was happening to him.   
  
No one really saw Beast boy the following day. He kept himself in his room, looking over everything he had written the night before. Later, he decided to take a break and headed down to the livingroom.   
  
"Hey, BB!" Robin greeted as he sat in front of the tv. He seemed to be getting ready to play a game or two. "Want to go a round?" he offered as he help up a controller.   
  
Video games was something he hadn't done in a while. Deciding he should, he nodded and took the controller from Robin. Sitting down on the couch, he began to play against his leader in one of their many fight games.   
  
A few hours quickly past as Robin yawned and dropped the controller onto the soft carpet. "I'm done, man," he began as he stood up and stretched.   
  
Beast boy looked up with a frown on his lips. "Dude, you can't leave now!" he growled at him. "I almost had you!"   
  
Robin looked over his shoulder at him. "Keyword there, BB," he began with a smiled. "Almost."   
  
Beast boy bowed his head as he began to play another game on one player mode. Truth being that his concentration was lost. He had no idea how to deal with this stress anymore.   
  
As he was about to give up on playing video games, the door slid open and Raven walked in with a book in hand. "Oh, great," she muttered in complete disapproval. "You're playing video games," she observed as she began to turn around. "I'm out of here!"   
  
"Wait!" Beast boy shouted as he stood up and tried to run to her. However, his feet tangled themselfs in the cords that connected to the controllers and suddenly Beast boy found himself laying on his stomach.   
  
Raven couldn't help, but laugh at the sight. Moving over to him, she untangled his feet and helped him up. "What?" she asked, seeming to give him her full attention.   
  
He looked around, seeming to try and figure out what to say to her. Finally, he quickly grabbed for a controller and pulled it into view. "Would you like to go a round?" he asked, hopefully. "You can pick the game."   
  
Raven sighed. She hated video games and he knew this. She wasn't sure if it was the look in his pleading eyes or the lingering feeling that she owed him for something that made her take a hold of the controller and sit down next to him. Either way, she did so and they both started a friendly game of battling each other.   
  
They had played for hours. Raven had lost five of the nine games they played each other. She was sure she had won the other four, because Beast boy had let her. Finally, she placed the controller back into's it rightful spot and looked over at Beast boy.   
  
"That was strange," she admitted with a sigh.   
  
"Never played before?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"What do you think?" Raven asked, giving him a pointed look. "I never thought I would do these types of things."   
  
Beast boy looked back at her. "Then, why did you?" he asked in a wonder.   
  
She didn't answer right away. Moving over behind the couch, she stopped and looked back at him. "That's a good question," she admitted before turning fully around, again.  
  
End Chapter   
  
After Notes   
  
This chapter has been sitting in my computer for a month now. I wrote like 2 months ago when school had just gotten out. I do that. Most of all my chapters are prewritten. In other words... when I posted chapter 1, I had up to chapter 4 or 5 done already.   
  
However, I'm having a case of writers block for chapter 7. And, I haven't work on it for two weeks now, which is abnormal for me. I am looking for some inspiration... so I think I will get back to writing it soon.   
  
So, I skipped around in my writing. I finished the ending to this story. All I have to do now is fill in the spaces. Though, I think I might change the ending a couple more times to make it less cheesey. Which brings me to a question? Should I go on with this story after they get together? Or leave it at the I love yous?   
  
Um, I really don't know what posessed me to write about Raven playing video games with Beast boy. I think it's the most overly done thing in Teen Titans fanfiction. But, in Teen Titans Go! comic book, Raven actually plays against Robin on video games. But, I guess I got to the deeper side of the story when Beast boy asked why she did it? It kind of was like he was asking her why she kissed him back. And, of course her answer was 'I don't know'.   
  
That's my view on it so that's one reason I put it in there.   
  
Well, I hope to see somemore of your reviews. Peace!   
  



	7. Terra

One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget...  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
Chapter 7: Terra  
  
The sunlight sneaked into the dark room. Raven stirred in her sleep as she felt the hot rays hit her eyes. Squinting, she yawned and sat up. For once in the past two weeks of her life, she had actually slept through the whole night without interference.  
  
Though, as she sat up and stretched, a lingering feelings began to overcome her. She stopped and stared on, trying to search this feeling out. Something was going to happen and she felt that notion all over.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair and began to rub the areas under her eyes. The day before the grand party for Starfire and there was still much to do. Looking over, she caught eye of the bag she placed the present for Starfire in.  
  
Slowly, she made her way towards it and took it out. She was sure that Starfire was going to love it. Smiling a little, she placed the bracelet back into it's box and placed it aside for later. Glancing over at the clock, she figured it was about time to head downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"So, you guys all set on the plan?" Robin asked as he looked over at Cyborg and Beast boy with a pointed look on his face. "When I take her out for breakfast tomorrow, Cy you get the cake and plates out. Beast boy, you help Raven with the decorations. I can only hold off for about two hours, so work fast."  
  
The leader of the team was giving them the basic drill on what was to happen the following day. Beast boy and Cyborg gave each other a lazy look.  
  
"Look, Rob," Beast boy began with a frown. "We went over this ten times already. We get it."  
  
"I know, I know!" Robin exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. "I just want everything to go right for her."  
  
Cyborg gave Beast boy a knowing look. "Well, it is going to," Cyborg assured him as he placed a hand on his leader's shoulder.  
  
"What will go well?" a new voice asked from behind them.  
  
The three boys panicked as they looked behind them all at once to see Starfire in the entrance of the kitchen. A innocent look upon her delicate features as she looked on, waiting for a answer.  
  
"Oh, uh..." Beast boy looked around for a moment. "Nothing!"  
  
"We were just talking about video games, Star," Robin lied with a straight look on his face.  
  
Starfire looked over at Cyborg and Beast boy, who were nodding in agreement. Nodding, she smiled and headed over to the stove for some breakfast.  
  
The three boys let out a sigh of relief as Starfire took her plate and went over to the table. Robin turned to his two team mates and gave them a stern look before heading over to sit next to Starfire. Cyborg looked over at Beast boy and gave a shrug.  
  
"What's going on?" came a dull voice from behind.  
  
Feeling the air moved as her cloak wiped through the space between them, Beast boy looked over. "Uhh, nothing. Just about to have breakfast is all," Beast boy began as he smiled over at Raven.  
  
She didn't return the smile. Nodding, she headed over to the stove to start her morning pot of tea. That lingering feeling was still deep inside her as she began to boil some water.  
  
Beast boy sat down at the table and kept his eyes on Raven. What was it about her that made him act this way? It couldn't have all started with one kiss. It couldn't have. Up until then, Beast boy was head over heels for Terra.  
  
He perked up his head at the sudden thought. Terra... he thought for a moment. I can't forget about her! I can't! I love her... he stopped, before looking over at Raven.  
  
She had her back to him, preparing her tea in utter silence. He watched, carefully, as his thoughts seemed to bring him back in forth between Terra and Raven.  
  
Terra was so kind to him before she had betrayed the Titans. A true friend in his mind. He always found it easy to please her and make her laugh. Enjoying each others company as they played video games or even took walks in the park. Beast boy couldn't believe it when he found out. She betrayed him. His feels swayed back in forth for her.  
  
It wouldn't make much difference if he liked Raven or not. Raven seemed to be the type to back off when things got too intimate. Even though, he had to admit... he used to be quite taken by her at first. Her mysterious attitude drove him crazy to know everything about her. But, every time he got just a little closer, she pushed him away. She pushed everyone away.  
  
He wasn't sure from time to time if what he had with Terra was real. She tricked him and betrayed him, but did she actually come to like him like he had her? Beast boy was never sure. The only evidence pointing to yes was their last moment together. Terra hugged him and told him he was her best friend she had ever had.  
  
After everything that happened between the two, Raven seemed to care the less more than anyone. Beast boy felt hurt by this. He always thought of Raven to be closer to him than the others, even though at first he doubted her trust and loyalty to the team.  
  
Raven continued to sip her tea, while trying hard to keep track of what everyone was talking about. From time to time, she glanced up at Beast boy to find him keeping to himself and not speaking to the others. He seemed to be in deep thought about something or other.  
  
She then began to stare, taking a real notice in his features. His eyes were sunken in with black marks underneath, suggesting his lack of sleep. She quickly looked away when he looked up. She could feel a blush filled her cheeks as she tried to keep her eyes away from him.  
  
Am I really falling for him? she began to wonder as she moved her eyes over to look at Beast boy. I can't be! I mean, he wants Terra, not some half demon, who can't express her emotions.  
  
She sighed and looked away from her team mates. Why am I so hard on myself? she wondered as she rubbed her forehead with her hands.   
  
"So, what do want for your birthday?" Robin asked as he looked over at Starfire.  
  
This brought Raven out of her thoughts and back on the conversations occurring around the table. Slowly, she looked over at Starfire, who had a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"A very good question," she began as she placed a finger on her chin. "I wish to have friend Terra back with us here..."  
  
Raven's eyes widen in shock as she bowed her head a little to keep out of view. Slowly, she took a glimpse at Beast boy, who had a Solomon look on his face. She could tell he wanted the same thing, deep down inside.   
  
"I bet Beast boy wants that above us all," Starfire said with a wink, as she looked over at Beast boy with a grin. "Do you not?"  
  
Beast boy's head perked up as he looked on uncertainly. Didn't he want Terra back? Of course he did. Slowly, he grinned, awkwardly. "Of course I do..." he began, looking sideways at Raven. "I love her, of course.. why wouldn't I want her back?"  
  
Raven felt as if a truck had hit her and then backed up to do it a second time. She froze at the spot, speechless and confused. Had he really said that? If he had... then why did it leave her so shocked? She felt a lump form in her throat, she glimpsed up at Beast boy.  
  
He must have felt ashamed, but the look of fear was evident on his face. He looked at her for a long moment and gulped, before looking down at his plate. His eyes seem to search for something as he slowly stood up.  
  
"I'm, uh.. going to go to my room now," he began as he turned around on his heels and ran out of the room.  
  
"What's his problem?" Robin asked as he took a sip of orange juice. "We made him tofu like he wanted."  
  
Cyborg kept silent. He knew exactly what was wrong. Slowly, he looked up at Raven with a hesitant look on his face. His expression clearly was asking about her well being.  
  
Raven looked at him with a hurt expression of some sort. Her eyes were burning with the great need to release tears. Slowly, she stood up and walked away without saying anything to her team mates.  
  
"Now, what's up with her?" Robin asked with a exasperated tone. "She looks like someone just whacked her over the head with a broom."  
  
Cyborg sighed as the sound of a door shutting was heard. Slowly, he stood up and pushed in his chair. "Someone might as well have done that," he muttered, absentmindedly as he left the room to follow Raven.   
  
Starfire looked at Robin for a moment with a confused look. "Robin, I do not understand what has happened?" she began with a unsure tone in her voice.  
  
"Neither do I," Robin admitted as he shook his head. "Something weird is going on between Raven and Beast boy..."  
  
Raven kicked a crate with all her might, sending it towards a wall on the other end of the garage. Growling, she felt anger rise up within her.  
  
"Don't lose control," she muttered as she took in a breath and slowly let it out. Sighing, she sat down on the ground and leaned against Cyborg's car. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Raven?" the sound of Cyborg's voice filling the air.  
  
Raven opened her eyes and looked over to find the half machine standing at the entrance. Slowly, he took steady steps toward her. They didn't say anything as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Are... you ok?" he asked, after a long moment of silence had past.  
  
She thought for a moment. Slowly, she shook her head and looked down. "What's wrong with me?" she asked, suddenly.  
  
"Nothing," he answered, sincerely. "You just... aren't used to these feelings."  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "You're right about that. I mean, I always knew he loved her," she began as she took a side glance at him. "But, hearing him say it... really triggered something in me. Something that I don't like."  
  
"Maybe, you really expected him to say those words about you," Cyborg suggested as he dared to take a look down at her. "Maybe, even if you didn't know to expect that... you were kindling of wishing for it."  
  
"Or, maybe... I should stop letting my emotions get the best of me," Raven snorted as she hugged her knees. "I mean, I am the daughter of a terrible demon! I'm not suppose to feel anything!"  
  
Another term of silence floated by. Cyborg really didn't know what to say or do to help her. Looking away, he continued to play around with his thoughts.  
  
"Raven," he began. "Sometimes letting your emotions fly is the best thing you can do for yourself..."  
  
She sighed and looked away. "Why him?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Cyborg smiled at this. "Because, he has always been able to see you for what you are," he began, as he placed a finger under her chin and tilted it upward to get her to look at him. "Because, deep down inside... you really want it to be him and not anyone else."  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes and pulled away from him. "That was a rhetorical question," she muttered in a half sarcastic manner.  
  
Cyborg laughed as he stood up and held out a hand towards her. "Come on. Let's go grab a shake or something," he ventured as he pointed to his car.  
  
End Chapter  
  
After Notes  
  
Sorry for a late update. I'm usually on top of these things, but lately I've been somewhat depressed. Seems that I will be going to court soon over my doberman. He bit this girl and the parents are suing to try and get the dog removed. So, as you can see I've been a bit distracted.  
  
So, this is all based on my dream I had. Just with these added part in it. I would tell you guys about my dream, but it's very dirty and wrong. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying it.  
  
Like I said before, this will probably only go on for another 3 to 4, maybe even 5 chapters. So, we will see how that will go.  
  
I'm working on some other Beast boy and Raven story ideas. I'm hoping they turn out as good as Like Lovers Do, All You Need, and Taking Over Me. I'm hoping to make the new ideas less dramadic and more humorous. There has been enough drama in my life that will take me years to write it all down.  
  
Email me anytime with any questions or anything. Hope to see you at the next chapter!  
  



	8. The Calm Before The Storm

One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget...  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
Chapter 8: The Calm Before The Storm  
  
Beast boy entered his room and sighed. Guilty wasn't the word to describe how he felt. He felt more than guilty. He felt angry with his himself and sorry for Raven. Most of all, he felt anger towards Raven.  
  
Why would he feel like that? Was it, because of the kiss?  
  
Or, because of his guilty feelings about Terra.  
  
He loved Terra, didn't he? That question seemed to pop up a lot. Was he really unsure of his feelings?  
  
And, what about Raven? She wouldn't have looked so betrayed if she didn't harbor feelings for him. Wouldn't she?  
  
Shaking his head in confusion, Beast boy laid down on his bed and sighed. Things would be so much easier if he hadn't kissed Raven. But, he wouldn't be happy. He'd still be thinking of Terra. And, as the days drew farther and farther away from that night they kissed, he seemed to think less and less of Terra.  
  
Was that some kind of sign? Beast boy wondered as he yawned and gazed up at the bunker above him.  
  
A knock on the door startled him. Jumping up, suddenly he hit hid forehead on the bunker that lay above him. Screaming in pain, he rubbed his head and told the person behind the close door to come in.  
  
"Hit your head?" Robin asked with a raised eye.  
  
Beast boy didn't say anything. That guilty feeling was creeping up his spine as Robin took a seat on the desk chair. He avoided his intent eyes that seem to want to read what was going through his mind. Robin did have that effect on people. To make them feel nervous.  
  
"Going to say something?" Beast boy asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Not much to say, is there?" Robin countered with narrowed eyes. "Can you explain to me why Raven seemed so hurt after you mentioned Terra?"  
  
Beast boy sighed and looked away. "No," he lied, not wanting to reveal what had happened between him and Raven. "It's just something she needs to work out on her own," he moved his eyes around, rapidly before looking straight up at Robin. "Something we both need to work on."  
  
Looking suspicious and above all worried, Robin nodded. He understood what was suppose to be meddled in and what was to be left alone. This matter was intended on being left alone. For both the sake of Beast boy and Raven.  
  
"Well, if you ever need to talk about it," Robin began as he stood up to leave. "I'll be here," he offered to him before walking out the opened door.  
  
Hearing the door close, Beast boy perked up his head. "What now?" he muttered as he laid back down to rest.  
  
Unlike the silence of Beast boy's room, across town was buzzing with people of all ages. It was a clear Friday night and people were making their best of enjoying it.  
  
Cyborg and Raven sat at the curb of their favorite place to grab a shake. They watched on as on goers came and went with food and the comfort from their friends or lovers.  
  
Raven aimlessly sucked at the straw before leaning back to get a better look at the night. "It feels like it happened yesterday, you know?" she began before looking over at Cyborg.  
  
"Does it?" he asked, absentmindedly. "But, it happened well over a week ago."  
  
"Yeah," Raven answered in a dull voice.  
  
Cyborg eyed Raven. He could see her sadden look well behind that mask she liked to carry around. Putting down the cup, he turned to her. "Raven, did you have feelings before that kiss?" he asked, suddenly. "You know, for Beast boy?"  
  
She looked at him. Thinking over her answered, she closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes," she replied in a low voice. "I think it all began when you two entered my mind."  
  
"That makes sense then," Cyborg began as he brought the cup back up and took a long slurp from it. "Beast boy seemed to really change you that day. You found out you had a friend in him."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Out of all the Titans... Beast boy is the hardest to read," she began as she lowered her eyes.  
  
"You mean your powers?" Cyborg inquired in a dazed voice.  
  
She nodded, again. "I've been able to get a better hold on since you two came into my mind," she explained. "I can read peoples emotions. But, I could never read Beast boy's. I don't really know why that is."  
  
"Maybe you are afraid of finding a truth that you don't want to be real," Cyborg suggested as he took another slurp at his straw. "Or maybe it's hard because you are letting your own feelings getting in the way while reading him."  
  
Raven looked up at him in a surprise that could not be described. Seeming to think things over, she lowered her eyes once more and nodded. "You are perhaps right on that notion," she admitted with a shrug. "But, I'm still mad at him."  
  
"Of course," Cyborg began as he stood up to stretch. "I would be, too."   
  
He winked and smiled at her, causing her to smile, as well. Standing up and stretching as well, Raven turned to her half machine friend. "Thanks, Cyborg," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Anytime, Rae," Cyborg began as he headed toward his car. "Anytime..."  
  
The rest of the night dragged on slowly. Beast boy kept himself locked up in his room. Robin and Starfire spent their time in the living room, watching some romance movie. Cyborg drowned himself in the garage with his car and Raven decided to read a book at the stairs, enjoying the sound of metals bumping into each other every now and then.  
  
Raven sighed as she ended another chapter of her book. Placing the bookmark at the spot she left off, she stood up and stretched. Looking over, she noticed Cyborg had fallen asleep, leaning over the hood of the car and drooling on his 'perfect paint job'.  
  
Chuckling, she mentally moved Cyborg into the car and pushed the seat back for him. Getting the hope that he would be more comfortable that way, she left the garage and headed up the stairs.  
  
She stopped at the sight in the living room. Robin had fallen asleep during the movie, leaning most of his weight on the arm of the sofa. His arm was around a sleeping Starfire, who had her head at the crook of his neck.  
  
Raven smiled and picked up the remote and turned off the television, which soon disappeared to become the window once more. She then went over and draped the blanket over both Robin and Starfire. Smiling a little big more, she stopped at the entrance of the door.  
  
She began to wonder if she would ever be able to experience that type of issues when it came to love. Sighing and shaking her head, she left the living room.  
  
Down the hall, she heard a loud bang of music fill the room. It was coming from Beast boy's room. Shaking her head in disappointment, she covered her ears as she entered the messy room. Quickly, she darted forward and shut the stereo off and enjoyed the long silence that followed soon after.  
  
Looking around the messy and filthy room, she found Beast boy fast asleep on the floor. For a moment, she stared. He was drooling from one side of the mouth and actually seemed kind of cute just lying there like a dog on the floor.  
  
Deciding to repay the favor, she mentally picked up Beast boy and brought him to the top bunk of the beds. She moved away the blankets and placed Beast boy, gracefully upon the mattress. Climbing up the stairs to his bunk, she leaned over and grabbed the blankets.  
  
Draping them up to his neck, she smiled and and climbed back down. If only Terra had never joined the Titans then perhaps they could have a chance. But, she did join and she did betray them and now things are different.  
  
Sighing, she closed the door as she left his room.  
  
The next day, Raven awoke to find Robin and Cyborg in the kitchen running through the plans of what was to occur. Starfire's birthday part was that day and they were hurrying up with all they can without Starfire knowing.  
  
Raven walked over to the stove to start her usual cup of tea. "What time are you taking out Starfire?" Raven asked in a low voice.  
  
Robin thought for a moment as he gazed over at the clock, which read nine o'clock. "Probably in about an hour," he replied. "As soon as we are gone... go ahead and get started," he told the two.  
  
"We should probably go and get Beast boy," Cyborg suggested and then gave a sly look towards Raven. "Why don't you go, Rae?"  
  
Raven shot the half machine a look that could kill. "Why should I enter that foul smelling room of his?" she asked him with a menacing look.  
  
"Cyborg and I are busy," Robin pointed out, absentmindedly. "So, you can go."  
  
Cyborg leaned in from behind Robin with a goofy grin on his face. "Go on Raven," he called to her with a playful tone.  
  
Raven grumbled something about revenge and mentioned something about Cyborg's car as she turned off the stove and headed out the living room. She still could hardly believe that she had been roped into going to get Beast boy.  
  
Slowly, she made her way into his room. Hesitant and calling out to him, she found that he was still on the bed where she had left him the night before.  
  
Climbing up the stairs, she leaned in and shook Beast boy. "Get up," she demanded as she shook harder.  
  
His head bobbed up and down as his body followed. Drool still hung at his mouth as he continued to snore. He rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Raven. This action caused Raven to jump in surprise as she continued to shake him.  
  
"Terra..." he breathed out in a low voice.  
  
Raven stopped. Had she just hear what she thought she heard. Stopping completely, she looked down at Beast boy and waited. He continued to moved around in his bed in a thrashing pattern. Moving his arms into the air and then rolling onto his other side facing the other direction and back over again onto his stomach.  
  
"Terra, no!" he began once more in a dazed voice.  
  
He's dreaming! Raven realized with wide eyes. He's dreaming about Terra...  
  
She continued to watch as he rolled over onto his back and continued to thrash his arms about the air. He settled in one position for barely a minute before moving about again as if trying to fight someone or something.  
  
"Terra, no!" he repeated in that same dazed voice. "I didn't mean to..." he said in a low voice. "Raven..." he then said.  
  
Raven froze again and watched as his gentle face became angry as if in a struggle. Swallowing a couple of times, she waited.  
  
"She doesn't..." he began, moving onto his side again to face Raven. "She doesn't mean.. anything..." he drawled out.  
  
Raven, still frozen, watched on. A look of panic and horror on her face. She doesn't mean a thing? she thought for a moment and then furrowed in her eyebrows. He's talking about me...  
  
"No!" Beast boy yelled as if he were coming back into reality. Sure enough as he screamed, his sat up straight in a hurry and yelled out. "Huh?" he gasped as he placed his hands on his face and felt the sweat pouring down. He turned toward Raven, finally realizing she was there for the first time. "Raven?"  
  
Raven could feel the color in her leave her at once. Her face paler than usual and her eyes a bit wide. "Beast boy?" she called back to him. Her voice was shaky as she felt herself tremble.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously not remembering what he had dreamed only a few minutes a go. "Did you need me for something?"  
  
She looked at him, confused at first. Then she remembered Starfire's party. Shaking her head and closing her eyes for a mere minute, she looked back at him. "They need us downstairs. Robin's taking Starfire soon so we need to get the party set up."  
  
He nodded. "Alright," he began in a low voice. "I'll be down in a second."  
  
Raven nodded and climbed down the stairs. Still feeling shaky, she left the room. After closing the door, she leaned against the wall beside it. She placed a hand on her chest and felt the throbbing beats of her heart one after another.  
  
He dreamt about Terra finding out about our kiss, Raven thought in a daze. He wanted her back. He still wants her back. Then was what happened between us just a... a joke? Feeling light headed, she rubbed her forehead with her hands and sighed.  
  
Shaking her head, she left her spot at the wall and went back downstairs. She could feel herself become light headed as she entered the kitchen to find Cyborg moving back and forth from the table to the counter.  
  
She leaned against the door frame and continued to watch. A dazed look filling her features. She watched as Cyborg took out the cake he had brought and began to fill the table up with party favors.  
  
As he turned around and faced Raven, he stopped. "Are you alright?" he asked in a concern as he continued to move plates around.  
  
Before Raven could even open her mouth, Beast boy moved past her. "Alright, how much time we do have until they come back?" he asked after eying the party favors.  
  
"Close to barely an hour," Cyborg told him as he eyed on the clock on the wall. "They just left," he explained. "So, we need to use this time to get everything ready."  
  
Beast boy nodded and walked over to the closet. "Raven, is this where you stashed the decorations?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Raven.  
  
She didn't answer at first. Pulling her hood over her head, she frowned. "Yeah," she muttered in a somewhat angry voiced. "Where else?"   
  
Cyborg watched Raven as she left the room to get started on the decorations in the living room. Beast boy emerged from the closet soon after with a box full of decorations fit for a birthday party.  
  
In the living room, Raven had floated up to the ceiling. Sighing, she watched as Beast boy emerged with the box. Yawning and stretching at the same time, he dropped the box onto the floor under where Raven was floating.  
  
"Could you please work a little bit faster?" Raven suddenly found herself demanding as she lowered herself to grab a roll of streamers. "We don't have must time, you know?"  
  
Beast boy stopped in mid yawn and looked up. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as Raven began to tape up one end of the streamers and float side ways towards the end of the ceiling.  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked in hushed voice. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"  
  
Raven paused as she taped the other end of the streamer to the wall. "That's none of your business," she snapped as she reached for a new colored streamer to tape up. "Let's just get to work."  
  
Beast boy shook his head and reached into the box. "You've got a lot of neat colors here," Beast boy told her as he held up different colored rolls of streamers. "Hey, you even got pink?"  
  
"It's Starfire's favorite color," Raven told him in a rather nasty voice.  
  
The green Titan then pulled out a long banner that was folded up. Moving back, he decided to hang it up in front of the window. Debating on how to do this, he looked up at Raven. "Hey, Rae?" he called out, hesitantly. "Can you give me a hand with the banner?"  
  
Raven closed her eyes in annoyance. Feeling her last nerve begin to tear apart, she took in deep breaths. "Yes, fine," she muttered through her clenched teeth. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
She landed beside him and took one end of the banner. In silence, Beast boy led the way toward the spot he had picked out. "Alright," he began as he took out a little peg. "You hold it up and I'll just make sure it doesn't fall," he suggested without looking up at her.  
  
Raven remained silent as Beast boy transformed into small bird. Taking her end of the banner, she floated upward until she was level with where Beast boy had ended up at. She watched as he took the peg into his beak and push it into the corner of the banner with all his might.  
  
Beast boy then flapped his wings and moved toward Raven's end. Again, he placed another peg into his beak and pushed it into the corner of the banner.  
  
Raven then pushed the peg further in for security on both ends. Pleased with the work they had done, they landed back onto the floor and moved back.  
  
"We make a pretty good team," Beast boy smiled as he placed his hands on his sides and looked at her. "What do you think?" he asked her in a cheerful voice.  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes. "I think those video games are starting to rot your brain away," she replied in a cold voice as a frown formed on her lips.  
  
A puzzled look overcame his expression as he watched Raven walk away. I wonder what her deal is today, he thought to himself. She's been acting nasty to me all morning...  
  
Raven continued to work on the streamers on one side of the room while Beast boy worked on the other. In no time at all, they were finished. Taking a step backwards, Beast boy looked up to admire his handy work. He turned his head towards Raven and flashed her a goofy grin while holding his thumb up in the air.  
  
Raven merely watched on with a cold stare creeping over her expression. "I've got to get ready for the party," she quickly grumbled before leaving the room in a hurry.  
  
End Chapter  
  
After Notes  
  
Sorry if my updates have been falling furthur and furthur apart from each other. I've been doing a lot of running around. I'm extremely worried about how this trial is going to come out to be. I really hope I don't lose my dog.  
  
I've been doing a lot more drawing now than before. But, I promise to stick to writing as best that I can.  
  
The story is become at the highest point of the emotional conflict between Raven and Beast boy. I wonder how much furthur it can go... hmm? Let us find out!  
  



	9. A Vulgar Celebration

One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget...  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
Chapter 9: A Vulgar Celebration  
  
It didn't take long for Raven to change into another cloak and brush her hair. Stepping back, she look a long look at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall. She studied her face before looking about for the gift she had for Starfire. She sighed and sat down on her bed.  
  
Falling back onto the soft mattress, she thought over all she said to Beast boy. In a way, she felt guilty for acting so rude to him when he didn't even know what it was he did wrong to her. Raven, herself, wasn't sure what he had done wrong, either.  
  
Gazing lazily at the clock, she watched as the numbers changed after each minute. Soon fifteen minutes passed by and she let out a heavy sigh before sitting up. "I better get going to the party," she said in a hollow voice as she clutched the gift for Starfire in her hand.  
  
As if concealing a stolen object, Raven hide the gift inside her cloak for safe keeping. Slowly, she made her way out the door and down the stairs to where the party was going to be held.  
  
"Everything looks perfect!" Beast boy chimed as he spun around the living room to get a better look at it all.  
  
"Yeah, Robin is going to be happy that we finished with fifteen minutes to spare!" Cyborg smiled as he took out a expensive camcorder and turned it on. "I think I'm going to get this happy occasion on tape!"  
  
Beast boy's head turned as the door behind him slid open and a figure sprang forth. Yelling in surprise, Beast boy jumped up. He sighed in relief when Raven climbing into the light of the room.  
  
Lifting an eyebrow up, Raven looked down at Beast boy. "What's your problem?" she asked in a vulgar manner. "Ants in your pants?" she frowned and walked slowly down the steps.  
  
Cyborg chuckled at Raven's attempt at a joke. Beast boy gave her a sour look. "Haha," he began sarcastically, "Very funny! I thought you were Starfire or Robin for a minute there."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and looked away. "Yeah, I'm sure I look exactly like Robin and Starfire from far away," she muttered in a sarcastic manner.  
  
Beast boy placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward toward Raven. "What is your deal today?" he asked, suddenly. "You've been nasty to me all morning! And, it's worse than usual!"  
  
Cyborg watched as Beast boy took a couple steps toward a silent Raven. Grinning, he lifted up his camcorder and began to witness the event.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Raven spat back as she walked over to the drink table.  
  
"It matters because I'm the only one you are bitching to!" Beast boy shouted back in pure anger.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes once more and turned her back on the green boy. "It's none of your concern whom I 'bitch' to or whom I don't 'bitch' to!" she calmly stated as she began to pour herself something to drink.   
  
"I just want to know what I did wrong!" Beast boy demanded as he immediately found himself at her side.  
  
Before Raven could respond, the lights went out. Raven stood still, feeling Beast boy's breathing close to her. Feeling for the table, she gently set the cup she held down.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Shh, it's me," a voice that sounded like Robin echoed through the darkness. "Starfire's on her way," he explained as quietly as he could.   
  
Raven stood completely still, knowing full well that Beast boy was close to her still. Swallowing hard, she followed the table to move further away from him. In a instant, the lights gave way through the darkness and Starfire stood at the entrance with a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Surprise!" Cyborg shouted as he hide his face behind the camcorder. "Happy Birthday, Starfire!"  
  
Robin smiled as he walked up the stairs to greet her. "Happy Birthday, Star," he smiled at her as he took her hand. "We decided to throw a little surprise party for you."  
  
"A surprise party?" she repeated with a look of wondrous joy in her eyes. "For me?"  
  
Beast boy stood silent. A look of determination and anger in his expression as he turned to Raven. "So?" he asked, feeling enough nerve to walk closer to Raven. "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "The question is 'what haven't you done' to me," she snorted as she turned back to the punch table. "I really don't want to talk about it at our friends Birthday party."  
  
"How marvelous!" Starfire's voice chimed in as she looked around at the decorations. "I must thank you all for this!" she smiled at her friends. "By singing a Tamerian Folk Song!"  
  
Robin smiled, nervously as he waved his hands in front of Starfire. "Um, how about we just celebrate your birthday," he suggested with a smile. "You can thank us later..."  
  
"Yeah, much later," Cyborg smiled as he turned to Robin.  
  
"No, I want to know now!" Beast boy urged on as he stepped closer to Raven. "Why are you like this to me?"  
  
Raven turned her back on him once more as in the distance she could hear the others talk about a subject far from her mind. Then, she felt it. His hand on her arm, squeezing it, pulling her back.  
  
"Ever since that kiss, you've been acting like a little bitch to me," Beast boy whispered in a low, angry voice. "Why? Why are you like this to me?"  
  
Raven moved her face closer to his. "Why?" she repeated in a low and calm voice. "You want to know why?" she asked in a more dominate manner. "Because, you are the one who has been ripping me apart since that night. Because of you, I can't think straight anymore! You broke me!"  
  
Her voice was becoming more stern, if not more louder. Beast boy stepped back with a angry look on his face. Moving forward, he stared back at her.  
  
"Me?" Beast boy shouted in a whisper toward her.  
  
"We also got you presents," Cyborg explained as he shoot the camera at Starfire.  
  
"Wondrous!" Starfire exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.  
  
"If it hadn't been your weeping that night about not being like the rest of us then I would have never had to kiss you!" Beast boy replied in a low voice.  
  
Taken back by this comment, Raven shook viciously. "Had?! Had to kiss me?!" Pulling her arm finally out of his grasp, she growled. "You were the one crying over poor little Terra!" she retorted in the same manner.  
  
"Don't dare bring Terra into this!" Beast boy replied in a more stern voice than before. He clenched his hands into fists at his side as he kept his gaze straight at Raven.  
  
Sighing in exasperation, Raven turned around. "I don't have time for this shit you bring to me," she replied, simply. "I've got better things to do than to baby sit you," she nastily replied.  
  
Beast boy looked at the back of her head in shock. Furrowing in his eyebrows, he gritted his teeth. "What? Are you jealous of Terra?" Beast boy suddenly asked in a stale voice.  
  
Raven stopped, frozen by the sudden question. Jealous? she repeated in her mind. Of Terra! Does he really think that low of me? she wondered without looking behind her at him.  
  
Beast boy lifted an eyebrow. "That's it!" he snapped. "You're jealous of Terra!"  
  
By now, the others hand stopped conversing and turned to look over at the direction of the commotion. Cyborg looked on with a worried look on his face as he watched Raven shake.  
  
"What kind of girl do you take me for!?" she yelled as she turned around to stare at Beast boy.  
  
Beast boy turned halfway in the other direction. "I don't know," he replied. "The kind who sneaks out of her room at night to kiss her team mate on the lips!"  
  
"Don't give me that shit!" Raven found herself yelling at the top of her lungs. "It's your fault we kissed in the first place!"  
  
"I wish I had thought before I acted!" Beast boy shouted back to her. "Because, if I had then I would have chosen someone else to kiss!"  
  
"Well, you didn't think twice, did you?" Raven countered as she threw her cup down on the table and cast a strong gaze at Beast boy.  
  
"I regret it!" Beast boy yelled back in anger. "I don't know what I was thinking! Kissing a girl like you! So unemotional and heartless! It's no wonder you don't have anyone to connect with! I'm surprised that Starfire is even your friend!"  
  
Raven gasped. She could feel the color drain from her face as she froze at the spot. His words hit her like a dagger. Even worse, it was then she noticed the rest of the room had been listening. The whole room fell silent. Raven hated this silence. Moving her eyes over, she over at Beast boy, who had stopped, as well.  
  
Swallowing hard, she looked over at her friend, Starfire, who seemed troubled by her behavior. Finally, she placed a hand on her cheek and felt the tears that soaked her skin.  
  
"What are you saying, then?" she suddenly found herself asking in a loud voice over the silence. "That... it all meant nothing? What were you pretending that I was Terra this whole time to full fill some sick fantasy?!"  
  
Anger floated over his green features. "Don't you dare bring Terra into this, again!" he shouted at her as he pointed a finger in her face. "This has nothing to do with Terra."  
  
Raven turned around several times and laughed. "This has everything to do with Terra!" she shouted back at him as she felt herself lose control into the tears. "Admit it, Beast Boy," she sneered in a sarcastic tone. "I'm a rebound..."  
  
"God damnit!" Beast boy shouted as he kicked the coffee table and turned around. Starfire backed away a little, still watching as her two closest friends fought. "What the hell is your deal?!"  
  
"My deal?" Raven shouted as she placed a hand on her chest. "You want to know my deal?! I am suppose to be unemotional!" she began yell in a agony. "I'm not suppose to love and feel emotions, but you... you totally messed me up that night... you ruined me..."  
  
"I ruined you?" Beast boy repeated in a disgusted way. He moved toward her with his arms stretched out as he motioned to himself. "No, I didn't ruin you... I fixed you."  
  
"You call this fixing?" Raven asked as she backed away a little. Nearby a lamp glowed a black and exploded into a million pieces. "I can't even look at you without feeling my powers awake! I hate that! I hate you!"  
  
"I really don't care anymore," Beast boy shouted as he walked further away from her and caught the stares of his team mates. "You're a bitch to me. You think I am going to worry about you? One minute you are my closest friend the next my worst nightmare! I want you out of my life!"   
  
His words shot through the silence like a knife through butter. Raven's head perked up and she felt herself freeze at the spot. Smiling a little in a disapproving way, she nodded. "Well," she began in a low voice before turning around. "That can be arranged!"  
  
With that, Raven brushed through the remaining Titans and disappeared behind a door. Starfire looked over at Robin and then headed out behind her friend, in hopes of comforting her.  
  
"Beast boy," Cyborg began in a loud voice. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"I'm sick of this, Cy!" Beast boy shouted as he began to clean up cups. "I'm sick of her! The way she makes me feel. I'm suppose to love Terra, not her."  
  
"Well, Terra's not here, is she?" Cyborg pointed out in a angry voice. "But, Raven was! Man, she was always there for you!"  
  
"I don't need her," he began in a low voice.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that shit, B!" he shouted as he threw his hands up in the air. "I've seen the looks you give her! I know that you love her. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Beast boy looked on a little with a hint of remorse in his expression. "Did... did love her... not anymore," he retorted before headed out the door.  
  
End Chapter  
  
After Notes  
  
This story is coming to a end. I think the next chapter or the one after is the last one. I'm not sure if I will be doing a sequel to this one. But, I do have another story being put together.  
  
Things are really tough for me right now. I've been extremely sick and my dog died. Yeah, my parents decided it would be best to put the dog down. It's been a tough month so far for me. I'm really behind in school, because of how sick I've been.  
  
I'm still working on my Tenchi Muyo fic. I have a habit now of writing the whole story and then seperating them into chapters. I think it makes it a lot easier on me. I don't know why.  
  
So, this story is basically already typed up. All I have to do now is just finalize everything.  
  
I really hope everyone is enjoying this story. I know I had a great time writing it.  



	10. Secret Confession

One night, Raven can't sleep... so she decides to make some tea, but when she runs into Beast boy, something will happen that the two can never forget...  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
Chapter 10: Secret Confession  
  
Starfire moved through the dark hallways, hoping to find where Raven had gone to. About to head towards her room, she heard a faint noise that made her stop. Perking her head up a little, she followed the noise until it reached the foot of a staircase. On the stop of the stairs, sat Raven... sobbing. Her face buried in her knees as she drew her legs close to her body.  
  
Slowly, she made her way up the stairs and sat, quietly besides Raven. Hesitantly, she reached out and placed her arm around Raven's shoulder and then rested her head on hers. She could feel her shaking a little as she continued to sob.  
  
Starfire had never seen Raven like this. So broken down. So fragile. Raven was suppose to be the strong one. The one, who never let anyone see her like this. However, Starfire was no fool. She knew that a heart had been broken by harsh words that cut so deep, it could have drawn blood.  
  
"Go away, Star," a muffled voice echoed through the empty hallways. "I'm a horrible friend and you should go find a better one..."  
  
Starfire lifted her head up and looked down at her. "What?" she asked in a low voice. "How could you say that?"  
  
Raven lifted her head up, wiping the tears from her cheeks with one hand. "I ruined your birthday, because of something going on between Beast boy and I. That's a selfish thing a friend could ever do... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Raven... you have not ruined my day of birth," Starfire assured as she placed her hands on Raven's cheeks. "I am your friend. And, a friend stays by their friends sides no matter what."  
  
She could feel more tears fill up her eyes as she leaned over and buried her face in Starfire's shoulder. "I'm so sorry..." she began telling her over and over.  
  
"Do not fret," Starfire smiled as she placed a hand on her head and continued to comfort her. "Now, what is this new situation?" she began to ask. "Beast boy and you engaged in lip contact?"  
  
Raven couldn't help, but smile as she pulled away and felt a recovery on its way. Nodding a little, she felt herself blush. "Just once," she answered, surprised at how raspy her voice sounded.  
  
"And, this has changed your friendship?" Starfire asked with uncertainly.  
  
She shrugged and looked on, finding a interesting spot on the wall and stared at it. "The day after it happened... I wanted to stay away from him, but then when I started thinking more and more about what happened, I felt whole."  
  
"I do not comprehend," Starfire began with a troubled look. "You felt whole... like you had just eaten large amounts of food?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, like my life was actually going somewhere... like I was becoming important to someone," she gave a glance towards Starfire before adding, "You know, in that special way..."  
  
"But, your emotions-" she began.  
  
Raven nodded and looked over at Starfire. "I know..." she began with a sad look in her eyes. "That's what I kept telling myself after that night. I mean... me of all people," she began with a short laugh. "In love! It's just crazy," she shook her head again, before running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Perhaps, it's right," Starfire began with a shrug. "Raven, love cannot be contained. Not even by you."  
  
"Starfire," Raven began. "I can't love him, because of Terra. I mean, I'd be the rebound!" she sighed and looked away. "I never should have kissed him back."  
  
"Do you love Beast boy, Raven?" Starfire suddenly asked.  
  
This question took Raven off guard. Jumping a little, before falling into a deep thought she looked on for a moment. "Love?" she asked, uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, do you love him?" Starfire asked, watching as she continued to think over the question. "I ask a simple question."  
  
"Simple?" Raven repeated with a snort. "That's not a simple question, Starfire. That's a very complicated question and I don't think I can answer it."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, continuing to study her friend's movements. "You either love him or you do not love him."  
  
Raven shifted her weight as she sat at the top of the stairs. "It's not that simple," she repeated to herself.  
  
"Raven, it is not simple, because you have complicated it," Starfire reasoned as she looked away from her friend.  
  
Nodding slowly, she let her head rest upon the railing of the stairs. She could feel tears fill her eyes before spilling over down her cheeks.  
  
Things didn't seem to change the next morning. Raven walked around like a ghostly figure into the kitchen. Slowly, she took a seat in her usual place at the table. Her eyes fixed on the empty plate in front of her.  
  
Robin and Cyborg prepared everyone's breakfast in silence. Neither wanted to provoke Raven. Cyborg had a hunch that Beast boy had hurt Raven pretty badly the day before. And, even as she sat there in front of him, the pain was slowly picking her apart piece by piece.  
  
"Uh, where's Beast boy at?" Cyborg found himself asking. He regretted his question immediately when he noticed the changed expression on Raven's face.  
  
"Beast boy has decided to skip breakfast," Starfire replied in a low voice as she entered the kitchen. "He said he will be in town for the remainder of the day."  
  
Raven didn't bother to look up as Starfire sat down in front of her. Still having it in her mind that she had ruined her friend's birthday, the guilt began to swell in and make a home deep within her. Sighing, she stood up and left the room without a word to the others.  
  
"Man, I don't think I've ever seen her so hurt," Robin commented as he stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "She's like a zombie today."   
  
Cyborg sighed and stopped eating. "Can you blame her?" he asked him with a frown on his lips. "She fell pretty hard for Beast boy, but he just turned around and hurt her."  
  
"I hope they can repair their relationship," Starfire told her friends with a tint of hope in her voice.  
  
Raven couldn't help, but let out a small sniffle as she closed the door to her room. Here was where she felt safer in the dark room. Isolated from the others, she could vent out and ease her mind. Leaning against the door, she trembled.  
  
Damn you, Beast boy! she thought to herself.  
  
Dazed, she looked over at her book shelf. Reading would do wonders for her right now. Reading will definitely bring her mind away from Beast boy.  
  
Slowly, she ran her finger along the bindings, reading each book title carefully. Puzzled, she took a step back. "Odd," she calmly remarked as she looked over at her bed. "The book of Azar isn't where I usually keep it."  
  
Thinking it over, she decide to head down to the livingroom. She quickly walked down the hallways and made it within minutes into the livingroom. Gazing around, a puzzled look continued to dominate her features.  
  
I know for sure I left it in here, she thought as she overturned the couch paddings and looked under the tables. "Now, where did I put it?"  
  
"Put what?" a soothing voice asked from behind.  
  
Raven perked her head up and watched as Robin walked up to the couch. "My book," Raven explained as she started to panic. "I think I misplaced it."  
  
"Raven misplace something?" Robin asked as he aimlessly moved the couch's padding to look under it. "That's a new one."  
  
"Robin, I'm not in the mood for jokes," Raven told him in a stern voice as she placed her hands on her hips. "I really need to find my book..."   
  
"Hmm," Robin began as he placed a hand on his chin. "Was it kind of thick?" he asked. "Hardcovered? Gray?"  
  
Raven nodded with a sigh. "You've seen it?" she asked in high hopes.  
  
"Not lately," Robin answered, truthfully. "The last I saw it... Beast boy was sneaking off with it to his room," he began as he sat down on the couch and reached for the remote. "He seemed secretive about it, so I didn't bother to ask why he had a book."  
  
Raven looked on for a moment. A look of anger filling her features. "That idiot!" she shouted as she ran from the livingroom.  
  
Robin smiled as he turned the television on. With a chuckle, he kicked back and began to watch.  
  
Raven opened the door to Beast boy's room. Slowly, she looked over at this desk. Moving her eyes around, she began to flip through the papers and other various things she found on top of his desk. Finding nothing, she looked over at his bunk bed.  
  
It was there that the sight of her book caught her eye. Smirking, she walked over to it and grabbed the book that lay on top of it before she lifted her book in the other hand.  
  
"I'll kill that Beast boy if he ever touches my things again," Raven growled as she looked at her book. Finally, she looked at the thinner book she held in her other hand. "Wait," she began as she set down her book on his lower bunk bed. "This is the book from the store..."  
  
Glancing around her and then at the closed door, she opened the book to the first page. Finding the whole page filled with words, Raven's eyes widen. Silently, she began to read as she sat down on the bed with a hand on her chest and the other holding up the book.  
  
'Once there was a boy.'  
  
Raven perked her head up with a mused smile playing attached to her lips. "Wow, I'm interested already," she replied in a dry voice as she looked up and around as if to check and see if anyone was watching. Exhaling, she leaned foward and continued to read through the messy penmenship.  
  
'You could call him foolish or immature, but he tried his best to be a great friend. Proud of who he was... was a lingering question within him. He had many reasons to be proud... but, the look on the faces of, who he hurt, because of a single and harmless joke continued to bring in doubts of his nobility.'  
  
Raven lifted her head up once more. "I didn't even know Beast boy knew the word 'nobility' existed," she scuffed as she continued on reading.  
  
'Supposedly, his life really didn't begin for him until the day he met her. Or so he thought. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A heaven's light in his view. Since that day their paths cross, he thought nothing could go wrong. They spent all of their free time together, laughing and sharing views on the world around them. Funny, though, no matter how close they were, she never seemed to trust him enough to tell him her deepest, darkest secrets. And, when she finally did, it was too late.'  
  
'He couldn't believe it at first. He wouldn't. Not after all they had been through. How could she? How could she throw him away like that without any regards to his feelings? How could she sell him out to his worst enemy and betray her only friends, who really cared about her.'  
  
'The boy didn't see any side to the world after that. Even after his only love sacrificed her life for him, he still felt betrayed and alone. It was as if a hole had been cut into him and all emotions were escaping through there away from him. He began repiecing his life... trying to forget all the bad the happened and remember the good.'  
  
'Only one good came back to him. The day he met Raven.'  
  
Raven sat straight up with a shocked look sweeping through her features. "He's writing about me?" she wondered with a inhaled breathe. Quietly, she leaned back toward the book and continued to become absorbed by her team mate's words.  
  
'A day that he would never forget. Everything about her screamed to him, telling him to push towards her. To open her up, to find out who she really was. And, he did just that. Slowly, he began to learn bits and bits about her. Slowly, he got her to open up in a way she never thought she would. In his own mind, he had doubts she even knew she opened up.'  
  
'For a short while, the boy had nearly forgotten about his feelings for the Raven. He had begun to fall in love with a much more lively girl. One, he thought he could trust. One, he thought would never hurt him. One, he was sure of being able to spent the rest of his life with. He was wrong.'  
  
'This new girl ended up turning on him. She ended up running away, again. And, that's when the irony hit. The girl he did doubt stayed and the other, who he trusted; didn't. He didn't know what to do. Or, who to trust. For some reason, he began to blame Raven.'  
  
'All it took for them was one kiss. Only one kiss changed their entire friendship. The boy forgot about Terra, about fighting, about everything else. For a split second, he was happy... happy with Raven. And, it was a very wrong thing to do. Kiss this Dark Girl. She wasn't suppose to feel anything. She wasn't suppose to live a normal life. And, that wasn't her fault. Yet, there she stood, kissing him back and actually letting something in her feel. And, though it didn't last long... it was the most wonderful expirence.'  
  
'This boy, being who he was, took him an awful long time to realize what he truely felt. He loved her. He loved her in a way that couldn't be described in words. He, Beast boy loved Raven...'  
  
Raven looked up. She felt her body freeze and all the color drain from her face. She closed the book and held it in her hands. Her eyes were wide and staring off into space as if she were struck by lightening. Suddenly, she brushed her hand over her cheek and felt it wet with tears.  
  
He loves me... She realized as she looked down at the book. He loves me for me...  
  
Suddenly, she jumped up and headed out the door. She forgotten about her book. She forgotten about Terra. All she wanted to do was find Beast boy. Skipping over the last three stairs, she headed into the livingroom.  
  
Robin yawned as he continued to flip through channels. "What's up Raven?" he asked as he noticed her at the door way. "Something wrong?"  
  
Raven looked around before stopping. "Where's Beast boy? I need to talk to him..." she breathed out as she continued to look around.  
  
"I'm not sure," Robin shrugged. "You check the kitchen?"  
  
Before he could ask anything, Raven was already out the door. She ran from the living room and into the kitchen, where Cyborg and Starfire were preparing some food for dinner.  
  
"You guys seen Beast boy?" Raven asked in a quick manner. "I really need to find him..."  
  
Cyborg's eyes wandered over the ceiling. "I'm pretty sure he said he was heading out for the night. Wouldn't be back till later..."  
  
"I do wish he reconsidered," Starfire said as she folded her hands in front of her chest. "It seems it will storm will thunder here."  
  
Cyborg shook his head and looked back at Raven. "Why you need to find him?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Raven eyed the door and in a quick motion, ran to it. "Can't explain now," she told them as she disappeared outside. "I just need to find him..."  
  
Cyborg and Starfire gave eachother a puzzled look. "Cyborg, do you have any idea as to why she seems so rushed?" Starfire asked him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Beats me," Cyborg shrugged as he continued to prepare the food.  
  
Raven glided into the air with ease. The wind was starting to pick up and the faint smell of rain lingered in the air. She quickly moved all over town with a desperate look on her face, searching in all of Beast boy's favorite places. Yet, the search came up with nothing.  
  
She stopped in front of the Titan's favorite pizza place and sat down on the curb. She looked down at her book and suddenly thought of something. Smacking her head, she floated into the air and disappeared into the night air.  
  
Beast boy looked up at the store sign. It was the place where he had bought his book. Sighing, he remembered that day to be the best day since their incident. Sighing, he walked up to the bench that stood in front of it and sat down.  
  
I blew it... he thought to himself. Why the hell did I say all that to her? She doesn't deserve that pain. I don't deserve her and she shouldn't be stuck with a loser like me...  
  
The faint smell of rain moved around his nose as he toyed with the idea of going back to the tower. But, going back to the tower meant seeing Raven since she seemed to be accustomed to hanging around the group more when storms were around. Sighing, he leaned back against the bench.  
  
He could have sworn he heard the swish of wind behind. Turning his head around, he caught sight of a figure that couldn't be seen well with the lack of light. Standing up, he took a few steps back. As he did, the figure took a few steps forward.  
  
"Stay back," he hissed, but then realized, who it was.  
  
Raven moved into the light. Her hood was down, which was a very unusual thing for her to do when she was in town. Her eyes were down cast as she held something in her arms.  
  
Beast boy's eyes fell onto the object she held. "Is that my book?" he asked with a choked voice. He looked back down at her face with a nervous look on his face.  
  
Nodding, she looked away and bit her lower lip. She could feel the hundred drops of rain fall upon her as she looked back over at Beast boy, who had his eyes on the book in her hand. Slowly and hesitantly, he made his way towards her.  
  
"You didn't read it, did you?" he asked in a low voice that was filled with fear.  
  
She looked down at the book in her hand then back up at him. "You wrote it, didn't you?" she began with a chuckle. "This book from the store... you found your story..."  
  
He continued take slow steps toward her as the rain continued to fall upon the two. Silently, he nodded as he moved his eyes from her face to the book. "So, I'm taking that as a yes?"  
  
She nodded, slowly. "I did read it..." she began, feeling the strain in her eyes as they filled up with tears.  
  
Beast boy looked on, unsure if the tears fell for happiness or out of a broken heart. Slowly, he dropped his hands and moved towards her. "Raven, I'm sorry..." he softly whispered into the night air as the rain continued to pour down. Raven looked away, seemingly not interested in the apology. Sighing, Beast boy hung his head down. "I haven't been able to come up with an ending," he admitted with a shrug as he stopped walking when he reached her. "I kind of got writers block..."  
  
"Maybe you need some inspiration?" Raven asked, feeling some courage build up in her eyes. A smile filled his lips as he nodded a little towards her. Raven lowered her eyes and felt her own smile form. "And, a proof reader..."  
  
He couldn't help, but chuckle. "What?" he laughed out as he noticed how close they were to each other.  
  
"Your spelling and grammer is horrible," Raven explained as she looked up at him.  
  
"Let's figure out an ending first," Beast boy began with a smile.  
  
Tilting her head a little, she looked at him with a thoughtful look. "And, he looked down at her, wondering if he should say what he really wanted to say..."  
  
Beast boy frowned as his expression became serious. "Rae?" he began, again. "I'm sorry..."  
  
She stopped her telling of how the story should ending and looked up at him. Nodding, she frowned and looked away. "Yeah. Me, too," she replied in a low voice.  
  
"I couldn't believe that one kiss could change my entire world like it did," he continued as he watched her keep her eyes away from his. "Or, that it could change what I felt about life and you..."  
  
She looked up at him and for once, her eyes met with his. "And?" she urged. "What do you feel?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged with a smile. "That's the twisted part. I feel all these emotions and I can't explain them."  
  
She titled her head again and looked on. "Well, are these emotions good?" she asked, feeling a little awkward.  
  
He paused for a moment, thinking over her question before smiling a little. "They are more than what I felt with Terra," he admitted, before looking over at the bench close to them. "Raven, come here..." he beckoned as he hook her hands and lead her to the bench.  
  
By now, the rain had stopped and Raven could smell the wet grass as they sat on the soaked bench. Facing Beast boy, she waited as he made himself comfortable.  
  
"I loved Terra," he admitted as he looked straight into her eyes. "But, I was never in love with her."  
  
She nodded a little. "You were with her for a short period of time," she pointed out. "There wasn't much time for you two to actually fall in love."  
  
"Time doesn't matter, Rae," Beast boy countered with a pointed stare. "Only your feelings count."  
  
"That's as deep as your book," Raven stated as she motioned to the book in her hands. "But, you wrote about your feelings in this book. Your feelings about the kiss... and me."  
  
He nodded as he looked into her eyes. "But, I never actually stated those feelings out loud," he replied. "I wrote that without thinking one night and now... everything is clear..."  
  
"I admit," Raven began as she could no longer stand sitting down. "I hate the way you make me feel," she began as she began to circle the bench. "I hate your jokes. I hate your video games! I hate the way you love tofu," she began as she stopped in front of him. "I hate you..."  
  
He looked down, feeling a little hurt at what she said. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that-"  
  
He stopped as she bent over and placed her lips on his. His head began to spin as Raven knelt in front of him and placed her hands behind his neck. Finally, they parted and Raven looked up at him.  
  
"And, most of all," she began in a low voice. "I hate how I fell in love with you..."  
  
He couldn't help, but stare at her for a moment. He was shocked behind belief. At a loss for words as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Its going to be a great book," Raven told him as she wrapped her own arms around him. "A great one..."  
  
He pulled away and looked down at her. "You are soak and wet," he noticed with a smile.  
  
"So are you," Raven retorted in a playful way. "Did you want to head back to the tower, then?"  
  
He shook his head. "No..." he began with a smile. "I just want to sit here with you."  
  
Nodding a little, she stood up and sat down beside him. Finally, everything was fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. They were together at last and felt the need to spend time with each other.  
  
"Raven?" Beast boy began in a hesitant voice. "About that ending..."  
  
"I'm sure we can work out something," Raven answered without letting himself finish.  
  
End  
  
After Notes  
  
Sorry it took me so long! Finally! This story is COMPLETE!  
  
I kind of feel empty and lonely now. I really loved this story out of all the ones I have written so far. I really would like to thank everyone who supported me with this story and my past ones.  
  
Beast boy's story... yeah... It was lame. Actually, think of it this way; that was just a summary of what he was really going to write. Haha. I tried my best with that.  
  
For those who are completely lost, yes... this is the last chapter to this story. Sad, I know. A lot has happened since I started to write this story. I mean... my dog bit a girl, we went to court, and then my dog died since Chapter 1. Jesus Christ. Then I got sick and barely got Chapter 9 up. I'm glad that I'm better. Well... that's a wrap!  
  
I hope you guys are around to read my next story, which ever that is. I'm still working on it.  
  
Demon of the Night  
  



End file.
